Bleach: Baron Negro
by YinShadow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is banished to Hell, his crimes are being the son of a deadly spiritual entity known as  Baronesa Negra. His heart and soul fills with rage, vengance and evil as he is take over as Baron Negro
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: Baron Negro

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Overlord

Chapter 1: Muerte de la Fresa

Karakura

After the Winter War and the defeat of the renegade Soul Reaper Sosuke Aizen, Ichigo slowly began to lose his Soul Reaper powers after he used his final attack against Aizen. Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice and Ichigo knew that, but he had to do it if he wanted to stop Aizen from destroying Karakura in order to forge the Royal Key.

Aizen was defeated and was sentenced to imprisonment for 10,000 years for his heinous crimes against the Soul Society. Ichigo was relieved that he defeated Aizen and saved his home town and possibly the world from that madman. But he felt saddened that he'll never see his Reaper friends again once his reaper powers permanently fade away. Not to mention his close friend Rukia Kuchiki, who wass starting to develop some affection with the orange-haired teenager.

So he spent his final few days with Rukia, just to lament the good old days they had when he first became a Soul Reaper and saved his family from a spiritual monster called a "Hollow". It was Rukia that gave him the power and he was forever grateful for her selfless act. Despite the fact that she was going to be executed for it, she was rescued by Ichigo when he entered the Soul Society and got involved in the conspiracy and betrayal of Aizen.

Rukia was there for Ichigo, she was there when he entered Hueco Mundo to save Ichigo and Rukia's friend Orihime from Aizen and his Arrancar army. Everything would not have happened if it weren't for her. She was the beginning of his new life as a Soul Reaper and sadly it's end. He'll say his last goodbye to her when she fades away from his eyes.

Karakura returned when Aizen was imprisoned and no one remembered anything except for those who had high spirit energy like Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado and Uryu Ishida. But now that the scourge was defeated, life was turning normal for those supernatural teenagers, except for the rampage of Hollows but that's just a normal routine. When Reapers 'reap' them and cast Konso on souls so they can pass on into the Soul Society or be eternally judged in Hell for their crimes when they were alive.

Ichigo does his substitute Soul Reaper duties while his powers lasted. He wanted this to last as long as possible before he can return to his normal life as a normal teenager, studying in high school and going to college so he can get a job with good pay and possibly start a family of his own.

Ichigo donned his black Reaper Robes and wields his mighty _**Zangetsu**_ while he confronted the un-dead behemoth wearing a skull-like mask and a hole on its chest. The Hollow gave out a roar and started slamming its fists at Ichigo, Ichigo dodged the attacks but he was slowing down since his powers were slowly leaving him and making him weak. But he endured it and hacked the beast in the head, reaping it effectively.

Ichigo dropped on one knee and grunted in pain, he feelt his energy leaving him every second…

_"It won't take long for it to go."_ Ichigo thought sadly, despite of what happened in his life, he enjoyed his life as a Soul Reaper because it meant he would have the power to protect those who are precious to him. Be it his family, friends or even a complete stranger. He watched the Hollow flash in red and screaming in agony, he knew what this meant because he saw it happen to that hollow called "Sheiker" when it told Ichigo about its life as a serial killer that died falling off an apartment building by Yuichi Shibata.

The Hollow was a criminal that robbed before he died, Ichigo knew this because the gates of Hell appeared and flung open behind the Hollow. Ichigo watched this in horror as a giant dagger pierced through the Hollow and was dragged it inside before the gates closed and vanished.

This gave Ichigo the chills when he watched it, and it made him fear of ever going there.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo turns to see Rukia in her Reaper uniform, her face fills with concern when she saw him crouching on one knee.

"Are you alright?" asked Rukia

"Yeah I'm alright." Ichigo responded with a shake of his head "Just getting tired"

"*sigh* you fool, you shouldn't push yourself and risk your life when you're starting to…"

"I know, but…" said Ichigo before sighing sadly "I just want to live up the moment while it lasts. I'm gonna miss being a Reaper and mostly miss you. You are my friend and it will be sad for me to say goodbye"

Rukia softened her raven eyes at Ichigo and smiled sadly at him.

"I understand, but just don't do anything stupid like going on your own. Let me tag along as well." said Rukia as she give him a mock punch on the shoulder. "Come on, Yuzu is making dinner and we can't be late"

"Right" said Ichigo smiling at Rukia until he turns and shouts "Hey Kon, get your ass over here!"

"Coming." grumbled Kon in Ichigo's boy, he then turned to see Rukia. "Rukia-chan!"

Kon does a jumping glomp at Rukia but missed and crashed into some bin. Metallic crashes were heard and a bin lid landed on Kon's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Kon while pouting at Rukia

"Sorry" apologized Rukia falsely "force of habit"

"Be careful, you bastard" growled Ichigo angrily at Kon when he grabbed him by the collar "That's it MY body you know."

"Whatever." muttered Kon, which earned a punch in the face by Ichigo "Ow! That hurt!"

"Shut up and get out." ordered Ichigo as he slammed his combat pass on the body and forced Kon out, reverting him into his soul candy form. Ichigo then entered his lifeless body and took control of it. Ichigo then got up from the bins before dusting himself and saying, "Alright, let's go."

"Hai" responded Rukia as she walked with Ichigo back to the clinic.

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the clinic within a few minutes. Everything was so peaceful tonight, no Hollows to reap and no souls to judge. It's like nothing ever happened, Ichigo doesn't mind though; he is happy that his family and friends are fine now that the Arrancars are decimated and their insane leader was imprisoned in the depths of Maggot's Nest for 10 thousand years. Rukia was in her Gigai so that she could have dinner with Ichigo and his family.

Isshin Kurosaki shaved but kept his beard after he trained his son to stop Aizen since the time in the Dangai was slower than the world of the living. Yuzu and Karin don't remember anything about the war since they were under a sleeping spell when the Gotei 13 teleported Karakura in the outskirts of the Soul Society.

Isshin and Ichigo decided to keep this a secret from Yuzu and Karin since that incident is past and they can now have a normal life.

*KNOCK*

The knocking of the door is heard; Ichigo got up from his seat and headed for the door. He opened it to see his friends Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Renji.

"er…what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo while looking at the four

"Renji is throwing a victory party, he wants you and Rukia to come." responded Orihime while smiling at him.

"It's also to congratulate you for saving Karakura and stopping Aizen," added Uryu who was not quite interested in the party since his hatred of Soul Reapers is still in his system.

"Er, well I gotta ask my old man first…"

"Go on Ichigo." said Isshin, as he overheard the conversation "You're a big lad, you can take care of yourself"

"Well you got his permission." Renji said impatiently. "Let's go then."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he and Rukia then left the clinic and walked with his friends "Where is it?"

"At the local park. Kisuke Urahara planned it a few days ago." responded Renji while continuing to walk.

_"Kisuke." _thought Ichigo with a troubled expression on his face "_I don't like the sound of that…"_

"Oh come on, Ichigo" said Rukia "You deserve to have some fun"

"Whatever fun that involves Kisuke Urahara deserves to be avoided for my own health." responded Ichigo while shaking his head. "I still can't forgive him for his crazy plans he gave out for us"

"Well he was president of the Soul Society Research and Development." Renji said as he understood what Ichigo meant "And it is full of crazy people there."

"Not as crazy as Kenpachi." reminded Ichigo as he shuddered at the memory of that blood lusting maniac. "He keeps harassing me for a rematch."

"Well you interest him, Ichigo" A new voice called out.

Ichigo turned to see Ikkaku Madarame with his vain friend Yumichika Ayasegawa in their Gigai.

"Well that scares me." Ichigo replied to Ikkaku while his scowl got a bit deeper. "I'm afraid to sleep peacefully at night if he does come for a rematch."

"You're just being paranoid." Renji said while waving his hand dismissively.

"If you get to be in my shoes, you'll understand." Ichigo growled out while Renji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

Local Park

The gang arrived at the park and surprisingly; it is like a festival in there. Full of game stalls, live entertainment and snacks catered for everyone. Ichigo was amazed at this. No creepy surprises and no weird types of food were served there. For once he was feeling relaxed around the hat and clog wearing ex-reaper. Mostly everyone was there. The news of Ichigo's victory against Aizen spread across the Soul Society like wildfire. They praised him as a hero and he earned their respect.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Kurosaki." greeted Kisuke in his cheery voice while he opened his paper fan and fanned his face.

"What is this?" asked Ichigo while looking around.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Kisuke while still grinning. "It's a celebration for our victory and also to honor you for defeating Aizen. Stopping his plans of destroying this peaceful town"

"You do deserve it, Ichigo." said Jushiro Ukitake as he was invited along with Shusui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"You're here to?" asked Ichigo while raising an eyebrow at the sickly Reaper Captain

"Of course." replied Jushiro with a smile. "I wouldn't want to miss this, and I'm feeling a bit better now thanks to Kisuke's medicine"

"Just follow the prescription and you'll be 100% in a few days." reminded Kisuke cheerfully.

"I'm sure I'll obey the prescription, Kisuke." Replied Jushiro thankfully. "But never mind that, let us enjoy this celebration!"

"I don't see why I'm here though." spoke Toshiro, not interested in the celebration "I have work to do."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Captain" complained Rangiku, as she already started the celebrations, before taking a big jug of strong sake. "Damn that's good Sake"

"There's plenty of beverages, please help yourself" said Kisuke cheerfully while Toshiro glared at his laid-back lieutenant.

"You do know I'm still a minor…" said Ichigo unsurely.

"Oh come on, your...what 16?" asked Kisuke "Don't be such a wet blanket and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah Ichigo, enjoy yourself!" encouraged Rukia, who already had a bottle of Sake in hand.

"Easy for you to say" grumbled Ichigo. "You are over 150 years older than me."

"And still young!" said Rukia with pride until she saw a petting zoo and her eyes lightened with joy. "BUNNIES!"

Rukia rushed to the Petting Zoo and played with the rabbits, everyone sweat dropped at Rukia's reaction.

"Despite her age, she still acts and draws like a child." said Ichigo wistfully while smirking.

Renji nodded in agreement before saying, "But Rukia has a point, enjoy yourself. It's a party, be a man and drink with us"

"*sigh* alright, fine" sighed Ichigo as he then joined Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the rest to a drink and enjoy their time in the party.

Soul Society

In the Seireitei, at the Barracks of Squad 1, Head Captain Yamamoto is gathering the Captains (except for Jushiro, Shusui, and Toshiro since they are at the world of the living.) Something is troubling the elder reaper when Aizen was imprisoned. The threat is disposed of but he feels uneasy and it has something to do with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Fellow Captains, we are in a dire situation" stated Yamamoto to the gathered captains.

"What is it, Head Captain?" asked Sajin Kumamura

"I looked into the old archives in the library and discovered something far worse than Aizen." stated Yamamoto

"Far worse than Aizen? Asked Byakuya disbelievingly.

"Hai" replied Yamamoto "Does everyone remember a dangerous spiritual entity known as "Baronesa Negra?"

Karakura

A few minutes as past in the world of the living and the party was heating up. The Reapers were chanting, "Chug" at Ichigo as he was drinking a whole jug of sake in one go. Despite his age, he decided to enjoy himself and let his entire worries flood away. They cheered as Ichigo finished the jug but got bowlegs as the alcohol instantly affected his system.

"HA, Ichigo's a lightweight!" laughed Ikkaku, mocking him.

"Sh-Shut up, cue ball." said Ichigo slurred out.

Ikkaku developed a tick-mark from that remark and tried to reach for his blade.

"Them's fighting words, Ichigo…" said Ikkaku dangerously while glaring at Ichigo."You asking for a fight?"

"What if I am?" asked Ichigo, his voice still slurring.

"Then I accept the fight!" shouted Ikkaku while unsheathing his sword.

"Put the sword down, Ikkaku!" shouted Renji, trying and failing to diffuse the sitation. "It's just the alcohol talking!"

"Stay out of it!" shouted Ichigo as he got up, albeit his legs shaking. "I kicked his ass once and I'll gladly kick it again!"

"Now you're talking!" said Ikkaku with glee. "HEY GUYS! WHO FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT!"

"YEAH!" shouted the reapers as Ichigo and Ikkaku head outside and pull out some wooden swords since they would not want it to be a fight to the death. After all, death would totally kill the party.

Soul Society

The Captains widen their eyes with shock at what Yamamoto just said. Baronesa Negra, who was rumored to be dead centuries ago, was the one responsible for Aizen's betrayal.

"Impossible! You're telling us that she corrupted Aizen's soul and made him conspire against the Soul Society?" shouted Sajin with shock in his tone.

"Hai." replied Yamamoto as he pulled out the scroll. "This was written by Aizen before he was fully corrupted over 100 years ago."

"Aizen's true confession?" asked Byakuya with widened eyes.

"That's right." confirmed Yamamoto. "And I can tell by the handwriting that he is trying to fight the corruption in order to warn us and possibly to stop him before it's too late"

"I never thought," said Sajin sadly "Sosuke was just a victim to the true villain's plans."

"But what of Baronesa Negra? Where is she?" asked Soi Fon in a dead-serious tone.

"She died 7 years ago." replied Yamamoto "Killed by a Hollow while protecting her son and heir."

"Son and Heir... then that means…" said Byakuya, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Hai, the son of Baronesa Negra is still alive." confirmed Yamamoto with a slight nod. "And to make things worse for us, I know who the child is."

"Who is he?" growled out Sajin.

"The child is..."

Karakura

Ichigo and Ikkaku were having a sparring match at each other. The Reapers cheer for either Ichigo or Ikkaku. Ikkaku grins sadistically as he continues, whacking his wooden sword at Ichigo's. Drunk as he is, Ichigo's balance and focus are still clear as he counterattacks and dodges Ikkaku's swipes and lunges.

"You're getting better, Ichigo." stated Ikkaku with a grin "You've been training."

"I could say the same thing to yo-" said Ichigo until he clutches his stomach and vomited on the floor.

Everyone groaned with disgust as Ichigo emptied his stomach on the floor.

"Damn, what did you eat, Ichigo?" asked Ikkaku in disgust.

"What do you fucking think?" Ichigo sarcastically answered Ikkaku's question with another.

"*sigh* what waste of a good fight…" whined Ikkaku as he then tossed his sword on the ground and walked away "Downed by booze."

"Hey, where are you going, fight me!" shouted Ichigo.

"Not in the mood anymore." replied Ikkaku without turning back. "I don't like fighting drunks, they're no fun."

"Oh yeah, well you're ugly." snapped Ichigo until he vomited again.

Rukia saw this and walked towards Ichigo.

"Come on, Ichigo; I think you had enough." said Rukia with concern in her voice.

"I did warn you but nooo, you insisted that I drink." groaned Ichigo as he spat a bit on the floor. "And look at me, I'm now a useless bastard with his powers going away"

"Don't say that, at least there's a bright side of it" said Rukia with a forced smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Ichigo while groaning.

"You'll get a normal life again." reminded Rukia, all the while sad that she will no longer be a part of it.

"Oh...well that doesn't sound bad." said Ichigo "It's like retirement from my Soul Reaper Duties"

"That's right." said Rukia in agreement. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay" Ichigo agreed as he walked into the streets with Rukia and headed for the clinic.

Soul Society

"WHAT! You're telling us that HE's Baronesa Negra's son?" asked Sajin with shock

"That's right." Confirmed Yamamoto "From Aizen's confession; she was married to the former Captain of Squad 10 before Captain Hitsugaya. She also corrupted his soul and many Reapers that are imprisoned at the Maggot's Nest."

"So what do we do now?" asked Byakuya with his eyes closed solemnly.

"We must take immediate actions." replied Yamamoto "The Soul Society's sake depends on it. Captain Kuchiki."

"Hai Head Captain?" asked Byakuya while looking at Yamamoto.

"Eliminate him. He is here-by the enemy of the Soul Society" said Yamamoto with conviction in his tone.

"Head Captain, with all due respect, this will not go well with the other Soul Reapers" said Byakuya "They do see him as a hero."

"Regardless, we must act now before it is too late." Replied Yamamoto

"Hai." responded Byakuya before vanishing in a blur.

Yamamoto sighed at this and is starting to regret this. But he must do it for the safety of the Soul Society.

_"Please forgive me for this...Ichigo Kurosaki." _thought Yamamoto

Karakura

Ichigo groaned as this is his first time drunk and he HATES every minute of it. He reached the bridge over the river and leaned over it to vomit again.

"I'm not gonna drink again" muttered Ichigo when he was done.

"Oh stop you whining, Ichigo" said Rukia "It's not that bad"

"Easy for you to say, you're not technically a teenager." Ichigo snapped back at Rukia, who frowned slightly at him.

"Huh...idiot." muttered Rukia

Ichigo groans again while he looks at Rukia, he noticed something strange about her.

"Rukia; maybe the alcohol is fucking with my mind but I never realized that you looked so beautiful." said Ichigo with a leer on his face.

Rukia blushed at this and averted her eyes.

"It must been the alcohol." muttered Rukia. "You need to go to bed."

"Hmm...no I don't think it is the alcohol." said Ichigo while shaking his head. "You do look beautiful."

"What makes you think I look beautiful?" asked Rukia, the blush increasing on her face.

"Well your hair, your eyes, not to mention your cute obsession with rabbits." Replied Ichigo while counting off his fingers.

This caused Rukia to blush even more and accidently push Ichigo off a bridge.

"WHOA!" yelled Ichigo as he fell off a bridge and splashed into the water "FUCKING HELL, THAT'S COLD!"

"Oh god!" shouted Rukia, realizing what she done, as she rushed down the hill to see if Ichigo was all right. "Are you okay?"

"Well apart from the fact I'm now soaking wet and freezing to death, yeah I'm alright." replied Ichigo "And I think I'm starting to sober up now."

"Oh that's good news." said Rukia until Ichigo threw some water at her. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Payback" replied Ichigo, smirking at the raven haired Soul Reaper and splashed at her again.

"Why you…!" growled Rukia as she then splashed Ichigo back

The two then got in a water fight in the cold river. They fight like children in the water but they start to enjoy it. Ichigo then pulled Rukia into the water and she yelped with surprise as she splashed in.

"You idiot" said Rukia, smiling at Ichigo, and then she then moved her face closer to Ichigo's and then placed her lips onto his. Ichigo then shared in with the kiss, the moon came out from the clouds to reveal them kissing with their knees up in water. "I am gonna miss you, Ichigo"

"So will I." said Ichigo with a small, true smile on his face. "I had fun being a Soul Reaper and I'm glad I have you as a friend".

"I do wish we could be more than that." said Rukia sadly. "But unfortunately, fate drove us apart…"

"I know." Said Ichigo sadly until he shivered from the cold "Brrr, it's getting chilly out here."

"Well we are soaking wet." Stated Rukia while looking at him from head to toe. "Let's go home and we'll have a nice warm bath."

"Good Idea" said Ichigo as he and Rukia walked towards the riverbank and exit the water. "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks" said Rukia until she felt a disturbance and suddenly Ichigo's eyes widen and lost the light in them. Then he collapses into the water. This caused Rukia to gasp in shock as Ichigo's soul was severed from his body and the chain is broken.

In simple terms, Ichigo is dead. And by that, it means he is dead-dead.

"Huh...what happened?" asked Ichigo as he saw the severed chain on his chest. His eyes then widened in realization. "But how...?"

Then a demonic glow of red appeared behind Ichigo as the Gates of Hell appeared and slowly opened. This caused Rukia and Ichigo to widen their eye with shock and also fear. But to Ichigo it is pure terror as the chains flew out from the gates and started binding _him!_

Rukia gasped in shock, as she knows what kind of chains they are.

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo with fear in his voice "What's happening to me?"

"You are linked into Hell!" shouted Rukia with terror

"W-What?" asked Ichigo, still in shock "but why?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are judged"

Ichigo then turned his head to see Byakuya Kuchiki with his Zanpakuto stained in blood. Ichigo believed he know whose blood is on his blade. But is confused at this. Why would the soul Society damn him after what he did for them? He stopped Aizen from destroying Karakura and also foiled his plans!

"Why?" asked Ichigo as he feels betrayal. His facial expression starts to change from shock to anger. "AFTER ALL I DID, YOU BETRAY ME!"

"You are too dangerous to be alive." stated Byakuya "The Soul Society has decided to banish you into Hell for all eternity so you will not be a future threat to us in the future."

"Why in God's name would I be a threat to you?" asked Ichigo until he feels the chains pulling him slowly towards Hell's gate. "I became a Soul Reaper to protect my family and friends! I have no intention to destroy those I care the most!"

"It is not what you have done that concerns the Soul Society." said Byakuya in a cold tone. "It is what you'll become that made us decide this. And as for your family, they have to be eliminated too"

"No…NO" shouted Ichigo furiously at Byakuya. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM, BASTARD!"

"I have to. It is my mission to make sure the blood of Baronesa Negra is erased from existence," stated Byakuya without a hint of remorse.

"Baronesa Negra?" asked Ichigo confused at that name never heard before "What are you talking about?"

"It is best that you don't find out." replied Byaukya before he vanished in a blur, probably going to assassinate Ichigo's family.

"No…DON'T!" shouted Ichigo, but it's too late as Byakuya was gone and the chains are pulling Ichigo closer to the Gate. "Rukia, help them!"

Rukia just stood there, her eyes stained in tears, as she cannot reach him now that he is connected to Hell.

"Please Rukia. I'm begging you!" shouted Ichigo while he reached out his hand to her "Help me, save my family!"

"I will…" said Rukia as teardrops seep out from her eyes. She then turns away from Ichigo as he is getting closer and closer to the Gates of Hell. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo…"

After that, Rukia vanished in a blur as she tries to stop Byakuya from killing Ichigo's family. Ichigo is now alone. He reached the gate and is now entering it and falling into the infernal pit on the other side. Ichigo felt betrayed and angry with the Soul Society for damning him to Hell for all eternity.

"If I do get out of here, I'll make them pay!" shouted Ichigo as the gates closed in front of him and vanished.

Kurosaki Clinic

It was getting late for the younger sisters of Ichigo as they sleep in their beds until the morning, Isshin was busy doing his boring paperwork in his study. Byakuya quietly infiltrated the girls' bedroom and slowly pulled out his Zanpakuto. It shined a dangerous gleam from the moonlight.

"Please forgive me for this, Kurosaki." whispered Byakuya "But I must…for the Soul Society."

**Cliffhanger**


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH: Baron Negro

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Overlord

Chapter 2: Revolucion: Las noticias del Exilio de Ichigo

Karakura streets

Rukia, in her Soul Reaper form, flash-stepped past the rooftops. She needed to get to Ichigo's home so that she can stop Byakuya from killing Ichigo's family. She wanted to respect his final wishes before he was banished into the depths of Hell.

"Come on, I need to get to the Clinic before it's too late." Rukia muttered to herself as she increased her own speed.

Kurosaki Clinic

Byakuya was heading to the bed of Karin, she was in too deep of a sleep to even noticed his spiritual pressure. He raised his Zanpakuto to draw the finishing blow so he could make her death as quick and painless as possible.

_"Forgive me, Kurosaki." _thought Byakuya, only to stop when he felt a strong flow of spirit energy. "What the…?"

"_**GETSUGA TENSHO!"**_

A blast of energy broke the bedroom door and it flew towards Byakuya, he went into a defensive position while the blast hit him and sent him flying out of the window.

The blast fades and Byakuya is partially burnt from the attack, he sees Isshin in his Soul Reaper uniform and with his _**Engetsu**_ in hand.

"Former Captain Isshin Kurosaki." stated Byakuya with narrowed eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Kuchiki?" asked Isshin while glaring at Byakuya. "I offered your young sister to stay with us until her duties are done and now you're going after my daughters?"

"Not just them." said Byakuya as he swung his blade in the air. "You as well."

"What?" asked Isshin, narrowing his eyes at the Kuchiki noble.

"We know, Isshin." stated Byakuya "We know that you married Baronesa Negra."

Isshin's eyes widened with shock.

"But how?" asked Isshin "I'm sure I eliminated any witnesses, and she also converted the others so they'll never speak about it."

"Before Aizen's soul was corrupted, he wrote a confession to us about the secret Identity of Baronesa Negra, so I am here to eliminate everyone who carries her blood" answered Byakuya

Isshin then frowned deeply at Byakuya as something was very wrong. He could not sense Ichigo's spirit energy anywhere. He glared angrily at Byakuya and pointed _**Engetsu**_ at him.

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Isshin "WHERE IS HE!"

"In Hell" said Byakuya coldly. Isshin dashed instantly at him and slammed his blade at his.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Isshin furiously while swinging his blade. "HE WAS MY SON!"

"You'll see him soon, Isshin." growled Byakuya before pushing Isshin away.

"BASTARD!" shouted Isshin as he posed to awake his Shikai "_**ENGETSU!"**_

Isshin's spirit energy increases and his blade changes shape; it changes from a Katana into a 7 Foot long Zweihander with a curved edge. He rests it on his shoulder like his son does with his _**Zangetsu**_.

"Now DIE!" shouted Isshin as he charged at Byakuya, he clutches his sword with both his hands and charges his attack _**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_

He launched his _**Getsuga Tensho**_ at Byakuya, but missed as Byakuya dodged it. Isshin growled at him as he then swung his _**Engetsu**_ at him and clashed with Byakuya's, he swung _**Engetsu**_ more and more but Byakuya keept blocking it.

"RAH!" roared Isshi as he swung vertically but he missed and Byakuya appeared behind him.

"It's futile, Isshin" said Byakuya "20 years has made you rusty, now it ends. _**Scatter…"**_

Isshin widen his eyes as Byakya's blade shatters into a thousand pieces.

_**"Senbon…**_

_**"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Mai: Hakuren"**_

A blast of Ice freezes the shards and also Byakuya's hand so it would prevent him from using his Zanpakuto.

"Rukia, you should've stay out of this." muttered Byakuya as he turns his head to see Rukia with her beautifully white Zanpakuto _**Sode no Shirayuki**_

"I can't deny Ichigo's wishes." replied Rukia "I owed him dearly and he is my dear friend"

"Rukia, is it true?" asked Isshin to Rukia desperately. "Is Ichigo…?"

"Unfortunately" replied Rukia as she lowered her head

"I see…" said Isshin as he saw the sad expression on her face.

"It had to be done." said Byakuya "He was a threat to us Isshin; you do know what kind of chaos Baronesa Negra caused centuries back"

"I don't care, she didn't want our children to follow her path" said Isshin "You know that she changed her way but that didn't stop you from hunting her down. That's why she hid her powers and spirit energy. Ichigo doesn't know about it and she doesn't want him to know"

"Regardless, it must be done" said Byakuya as the ice starts to shatter and his Zanpakuto is free in his command. "And it ends now, _**Scatter, Senbonzakura"**_

The shattered shards float in the wind and starts blowing towards Isshin, and then the ice stopped them again but with a dark shade of blue.

"That is enough, Byakuya."

Byakuya turns to see Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku in their Reaper Captain's uniform and their Shikai activated.

"Reason or not, you must leave here at once" said Toshiro

"I cannot." said Byakuya "Head Captain Yamamoto ordered me to eliminate the Kurosaki"

"But why, and where is Ichigo?" asked Jushiro

"He's in Hell." said Rukia sadly

"What?" asked Jushiro as he widen his eyes in shock, then he turns to Byakuya "What is the meaning of this? Why did you banish him to Hell?"

"He is the son of Baronesa Negra." stated Byakuya

"But… Baronesa Negra dies decades ago." Sputtered out Jushiro "How is this possible?"

"Aizen wrote a confession a century ago." explained Byakuya "She is the cause of his betrayal."

"You mean the Hogyoku, Rukia's execution, and the Arrancars are because of her?" asked Shunsui "She is the one causing this?"

"That's not true." said Isshin "Sure she turned Aizen evil but she did it so her true identity remains a secret, he knew too much."

"And helping fake her death so she can escape the Soul Society?" asked Jushiro to Isshin

"She was pregnant when she decided to retire" replied Isshin "She maybe evil but she cared for her family and friends, even her loyal right-hand man sacrificed his life for our escape"

"I think I understand, Isshin" said Jushiro "You didn't want Ichigo to know, and it would've been for the best if it hadn't been known"

"That's right, but now Ichigo will possibly swore revenge against the Soul Society for betraying him." said Toshiro "Not to mention the number of Soul Reapers sees him as a hero."

"You think I want to do this?" asked Byakuya "Do you think that I want to send him to Hell even if he is the son of Baronesa Negra? My loyalty is with the Soul Society, Baronesa Negra is our enemy. Those who bear her blood and powers must be eliminated without mercy."

"But Ichigo never showed any signs of treachery to us." reminded Jushiro "And the only time he attacked us is when he is trying to save Rukia from execution."

"And despite the fact he disobeyed us, he went to Hueco Mundo to save his friend under Hostage by Aizen and the Arrancars." Said Toshiro

"And also for stopping Aizen from destroying Karakura and preventing the creation of the Royal Key" said Shusui "He is more of a hero than a cold-blooded killer"

"I know that but my loyalty to the Soul Society comes first" said Byakuya

"Well I'm starting to question the Soul Society" said Toshiro

"So am I" said Jushiro "Yamamoto-sensei has gone too far, if it were me, I would destroy the evidence as he proved himself as an ally."

"Right now the Soul Society is fucked up." said Shusui

"So you're willing to betray the soul society?" asked Byakuya with surprise in his voice.

"It is nothing to me now that it banish heroes and praises villains like Aizen." said Jushiro "True Baronesa Negra corrupted his soul but his actions are his and his alone. Then yes, I turn my back at the Soul Society as I see Ichigo as a savior."

"So do I." said Toshiro

"Ditto." agreed Shunsui

"I see…" said Byakuya "Then I have no choice but to eliminate you all as well, including you Rukia as you intervened in my mission"

"Don't take us lightly, Kuchiki." said Jushiro darkly "I am more experienced than you."

"So am I" reminded Shunsui

"And you, Hitsugaya?" asked Byakuya "Who do your loyalties lie?"

"Although Baronesa Negra is the Soul Society's mortal enemy." said Toshiro "But condemning a boy who has no knowledge of his mother's past crimes are irrelevant."

"Thank you" said Isshin as 3 of the 10 active Captains are about to help avenge Ichigo as they see him as a Hero.

"Don't forget about me"

BANG

Kenpachi Zaraki with his Lieutenant Yachiru, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayesegawa arrived with a crash.

"I heard that Ichigo is gone to Hell and I don't like it one bit." said Kenpachi "I don't care if he's the devil's son, he's interesting to fight. I remembered the first time we fought."

"That's right" said Ikkaku, "All that just pisses me off"

"Indeed, such an ugly way to do with a hero that beautifully saved us all" said Yumichika

"Poor Ichi…." whined Yachiru "That mean old man was mean to him!"

"I agree, Yachiru" said Kenpachi "That foolish old man has gone senile"

"Head Captain Yamamoto is doing this to save the Soul Society from a possible threat." said Byakuya

"It doesn't matter." said Kenpachi "Life and death cannot work without chaos and the thrill of battle against the incoming enemy makes it more interesting."

"I agree" said Ikkaku smirking as he pulled out his Zanpakuto

"If you attack, you'll be branded as traitors to the Soul Society." warned Byakuya

"Like we said, Kuchiki" said Jushiro "The Soul Society is nothing to us if they will just continue to banish heroes"

Soul Society:

"Head Captain, we have problems at the world of living" said Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"What is it?" asked Yamamoto

"Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and Zaraki are fighting with Captain Kuchiki" said Chojiro "They are revolting at the news of Kurosaki's banishment to hell"

"Then I'll deal with them." said Yamamoto

"And that's not all" said Chojiro "The citizens of Rukongai and most of the Reapers in the Seireitei are revolting at the news as well"

"WHAT?" shouted Yamamoto

"They see Kurosaki as a hero for stopping Aizen" said Chojiro until an explosion was heard as one of the building caught fire and the revolting Soul Reapers are causing a riot and chanting "Free Ichigo" and "Save our Hero".

"Damn it, if we don't stop this, chaos will rein." muttered Yamamoto before the turned to his lieutenant "Tell Captain Soi Fon to assemble her squad and arrest them at once, including the four Captains at are revolting."

"Hai" said Chojiro before he vanishes instantly via _**Shunpo**_.

Karakura

CLANG

Jushiro and Shunsui clash blades with Byakuya while Toshiro prepares his attack.

"_**Reign in the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru!" **_shouted Toshiro as he created an ice dragon with his blade and tossed it at Byakuya.

Jushiro and Shunsui jump back to Toshiro's attack hits Byakuya.

"_**Hado No. 33: Sokatsui" **_said Byakuya as he blasted a fire attack at the Ice Dragon and destroyed it. Then he clashes blades with Kenpachi who had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Don't drop your guard, Kuchiki!" shouted Kenpachi as he starts slamming his jagged blade like a berserker. Byakuya is blocking the violent strikes from the berserking Reaper Captain.

Everyone knows it's best not to get involved in the battle between Kenpachi since he'll kill everyone that'll get in his way. Although this would become to an advantage for the three Captains

"Isshin, take your daughters and head for Kisuke's" said Jushiro "We'll stall Kuchiki"

"Thanks" said Isshin as he then rushes to his daughters

"Rukia, go with him" said Jushiro "I suspect that Ichigo wanted you to protect his family"

"Hai" said Rukia as she then heads to Isshin and helps him escape from Byakuya.

Byakuya saw Isshin enter and exit the clinic with his daughters along with Rukia, he then makes a charge for it until Kenpachi stops him.

"Don't drop your guard, Kuchiki!" reminded Kenpachi as he swung vertically at Byakuya but missed him. "Our battle isn't over yet"

"Stand aside, I have no intention to kill you" said Byakuya

"Too bad" said Kenpachi "Cause I have intention to KILL YOU!"

Kenpachi swings his nameless Zanpakuto like a blood lusting maniac, he laughs insanely as he keeps swinging his blade at the Kuchiki noble but no attacks made contact as Byakuya keeps dodging them.

"I don't have time for this." said Byakuya "_**Scatter: Senbonzakura**_"

Byakuya's blade shatters into a thousand pieces and they blow toward Kenpachi, they slashed through him and inflicted numerous lacerations on his scarred body. Kenpachi is no stranger to pain but this is too much to him as he then starts to collapse onto the ground.

"Captain!" shouted Ikkaku and Yukichika with concern

"There, you'll see Kurosaki in Hell." said Byakuya as he then walks past a dying Kenpachi.

"Kenny…" said Yachiru with concern.

"You BASTARD!" shouted Ikkaku as he then pulled out his Zanpakuto. "_I don't want to use this but…this is for you Captain and you too, Ichigo"_ _**"BANKAI!"**_

Ikkaku's sword changes form and a huge flow of spirit energy was released when he shouted out his _**Bankai**_. The sword transformed into 3 giant black cleavers chained together.

"_**Ryūmon Hōzukimaru"**_ shouted Ikkaku.

"What the…how did he achieve _**Bankai?" **_asked Jushiro with shock at Squad 11's 3rd seat officer.

"Well this will be interesting…" muttered Shunsui

Isshin and Rukia:

Isshin and Rukia were jumping through rooftops while carrying the sleeping sisters of Ichigo. Isshin's face shows anger and sadness for his son's exile to Hell and also the betrayal of the Soul Society, Rukia saw the expressions on Isshin's face and is saddened by it. Despite the comical abuse he gave to Ichigo, he does care for Ichigo like a father would.

"Kurosaki-san…I'm so sorry for Ichigo" said Rukia

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rukia" replied Isshin "I know you weren't involved of this betrayal and I'm glad he has a friend like you. I know from the very beginning when you gave him your Soul Reaper powers."

"How did you…" asked Rukia in shock.

"Please, I'm a former Captain class Soul Reaper." said Isshin "Those memory erasers don't affect me and I was just playing ignorant to keep my cover from the suspicion of Soul Society. I don't trust them and they are were enemy since I left with Masaki-chan when she gave birth to Ichigo"

"Ichigo was born in the Soul Society?" asked Rukia with shock.

"That's right" said Isshin "Ichigo isn't human, he's a 100% bona fide Soul Reaper, but Masaki-chan didn't want Ichigo to live a life like that and neither did I"

"But he became a Soul Reaper." reminded Rukia

"He decided to be one so he can protect his family and friends" said Isshin "And I respect that, and I bet Masaki-chan will too despite her being the infamous Baronesa Negra"

"So what is this Baronesa Negra?" asked Rukia as she never heard of her before.

"I'll tell you once we get to Kisuke's shop" said Isshin until he felt a disturbance in the air. "Rukia, take the girls and go."

"Huh?" said Rukia until she then feels the disturbance and looks up to see the Visored in the sky.

"GO!" Isshin shouted to Rukia as he gives Karin to her.

"H-Hai" said Rukia as she then dashed with all of her might.

Isshin pulls out his _**Engetsu **_and calls it into a Shikai form, as something is not right about this.

"So you're against us?" said Isshin

"Don't take it personally, Isshin" said Shinji "But Yamamoto told us that he'll pardon us and reinstated us back in the Soul Society if I kill you and your daughters, including the traitors too"

"You bastard, and after the trouble of helping my son battle against the Inner Hollow" said Isshin angrily at the Visoreds "Kisuke should've left you for dead"

"Don't forget that it is that evil bitch that caused our curse" said Shinji angrily "She corrupted Aizen and told him to experiment on us so that she can enhance her powers"

"Masaki gave up her interest in conquering the Soul Society." said Isshin "Just leave us alone."

"I can't do that" said Shinji as he and his Visored comrades place their hand on their faces and called out their Hollow masks. **"And I stand corrected, this IS personal. The moment I heard about Ichigo being the son of Baronesa Negra, we offered to help eliminate him and his loved ones.**

Shinji used _**Sonido**_ behind Isshin and his Zanpakuto is out.

"**My true regret is that it wasn't me that sent him to Hell" **said Shinji

"You fucking BASTARD!" yelled Isshin as he turned swiftly and swung his _**Engetsu**_ at Shinji

Then the other Visoreds then charges at Isshin to overwhelm him that is until Isshin yelled out

_**"BANKAI!"**_

Kurosaki Clinic:

Ikkaku's _**Bankai**_ is disrupted when Byakuya effectively defeated him with his _**Bankai**_. Ikkaku's Shihakusho is torn to ribbons and his body is filled with blood and cuts all over.

"D-Damn it" said Ikkaku as he then drops _**Hozukimaru**_ and collapses onto the ground.

"Ikkaku!" shouted Yumichika with concern until a cloud of pink petal-like blades flew towards him and sliced past through him. "GAH"

"Ayesegawa!" shouted Jushiro as Yumichika is defeated.

Byakuya dispels his _**Bankai**_ as the shards vanish and his blade returns to its normal state.

"Now that the insects are dealt with, I'll eliminate you three now" said Byakuya

"You bastard" whispered Jushiro, narrowing his eyes at Byakuya as he pulls out his zanpakuto and starts calling out its name. "_**All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade…!"**_

"That is enough, Jushiro" A new voice ordered.

Jushiro stops to see Head Captain Yamamoto with Sajin Kumamura, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon and the Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 minus Renji and Yachiru.

"Yamamoto-sensei, what is the meaning of this?" asked Jushiro "Why did you betray Ichigo and banish him to Hell?"

"You quite know why, Jushiro" said Yamamoto "I will not repeat it"

"Yes I know but he does not know that." reminded Jushiro "You can't blame him for being her son"

"She is dead and her family must take the responsibility." said Yamamoto "I must do this for the safety of the Soul Society and the world of the living"

"The Soul Society and the world of the living wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ichigo." argued Jushiro "He is a hero and yet you treat him like he's a villain"

"That is because he is a villain by birth." said Yamamoto "This existence is a crime to the Soul Society"

"You senile old bastard, can't you hear what you are saying?" asked Jushiro with shock at what his Head Captain and mentor just said. "Ichigo saved the Soul Society from Aizen; he earned my respect and the respect to those who see him as a hero"

"Jushiro has a point, Yama-jiji" said Shunsui "His heroic actions do deserve his proof of redemption"

"Enough! My decision has been made and I sentenced Ichigo Kurosaki to eternal banishment to hell for his mother's crimes!"

"I cannot hear more of this." said Jushiro as he tightened his eyes and gritted his teeth with anger "I lost my respect to you, Yamamoto-sensei…no, Yamamoto"

"So this is your answer?" asked Yamamoto

"Hai" said Jushiro as he takes off his Haori coat.

"And you, Shunsui?" asked Yamamoto, turning his attention to his other student.

"I respect Jushiro's point of view about the young hero and so do I." said Shunsui seriously as he took off his Haori coat.

"And what of you, Hitsugaya?" asked Yamamoto

"Despite that Baronesa caused Aizen to plot against us." said Toshiro as he then takes off his Haori coat "But condemning a child who shares the blood of the guilty is wrong as he is innocent and follows his own path.

"Captain" said Rangiku softly as she walks towards her Captain.

"Rangiku?" asked Toshiro

"I respect Ichigo too" said Rangiku "and as your lieutenant, I'll respect your actions"

"Thank you, Rangiku" said Toshiro

"So be it." said Yamamoto with closed eyes "Soi fon, arrest them for treason"

"Hai, Head Captain" said Soi fon "Omaeda, give out the command"

"Hai, Captain" said Soi fon's lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda "Men, arrest them"

"Hai" said Squad 2 reapers as they pull out their Zanpakuto

"If we're to be arrested, don't expect us to come quietly." said Jushiro as he then calls out his Zanpakuto _**"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade: Sōgyo no Kotowari!"**_

"*sigh* Oh well" said Shunsui "Sorry about this Nanao, _**Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer: Katen Kyōkotsu!"**_

"Ready, Rangiku?" asked Toshiro

"Hai Captain" replied Rangiku _**"Roar Haineko!"**_

"_**Reign in the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru!"**_ shouted Toshiro

"_**All things burn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"**_ shouted Yamamoto

"_**Sting Suzumebachi!" **_shouted Soi fon

"_**Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!"**_ shouted Mayuri

"_**Roar, Tenken!" **_shouted Sajin

"_**Scatter, Senbonzakura" **_whispered Byakuya

The Soul Reapers prepared their attacks as the Gotei 13 has split up over the debate of Ichigo Kurosaki's banishment, their spiritual pressure was starting to affect the living but it does not concern them as they are focusing on with their own battles.

Urahara Shoten:

Rukia arrives at the dinky little chop owned by former Soul Reaper Kisuke Urahara, she started knocking on the door with desperation.

"Open up, please open up!" shouted Rukia

The door opens to see Kisuke and Yoruichi, and by the expression on their faces, Rukia knows that they know about Ichigo's banishment.

"You knew, didn't you?" asked Rukia

"Rumors starts to spread." said Kisuke sadly "And I felt Ichigo's spiritual presence fade instantly."

"Rukia!" A new voice called out.

Rukia turns to see Renji with Orihime, Chad and Uryu

"Is it true, is Ichigo…?" asked Renji

"Hai, Ichigo is gone." said Rukia with despair.

The four gasped and widen their eyes with shock, Orihime's eyes started to seep out tears and she drops to her knees at the news.

"No…" said Orihime heartbroken "Ichigo-kun…"

Chad tightens his fists as he tries to fight off the anger of his friend's banishment.

Uryu showed no sadness on his face but they can tell from his eyes.

_"Why…? Ichigo saved the Soul Society and Karakura." _thought Renji, frustrated at the Soul Society's betrayal.

"Rukia, bring the girls inside." said Kisuke "They'll be safe in here."

"Hai" said Rukia as she carries Yuzu and Karin inside

"Tessai, prepare some beds for our guests!" shouted Kisuke.

"Hai, Kisuke-san." said Tessai

"You are all welcome to come inside." said Kisuke

"Thank you" said Renji, Uryu, Orihime and Chad as they then enter the shop.

Kisuke sighed at this, Ichigo was gone and the Soul Society is slitting each other's throats, all because of Yamamoto's foolish decision of banishing Ichigo to Hell.

"That old fool, you've doomed us all…" whispered Kisuke

Kurosaki Clinic:

The battle ended and Jushiro, Shunsui, Toshiro and Rangiku were defeated by Yamamoto and the reapers are still loyal to him. The Lieutenants place their Zanpakuto near the defeated traitors' necks so they can restrain them and put cuffs on their wrists.

"Take them away" ordered Yamamoto

"Hai" said the Reapers as they drag the traitors into the open _**Senkaimon**_ so they will be put to trial for their treachery and defiance to the Soul Society. "Soi Fon, send out a search party and find Rukia, Isshin and the two girls"

"Hai, Head Captain" said Son Fon "Come Omaeda"

"Hai Captain" said Omaeda

"Head Captain, we just received a message from Shinji Hirako that he and his associates killed Isshin Kurosaki" said one of the Reapers.

"Good, all what's left are his daughters" said Yamamoto "We can't let Baronesa Negra's bloodline to continue"

Urahara Shoten:

Kisuke gathered Ichigo's friends at the living room of the Shoten, they are quiet as the news of Ichigo's banishment to Hell was a major shock for them. Orihime silently wept as she did have a crush on him and he saved her from Aizen and the Arrancars at Hueco Mundo.

Uryu changed from enemy to rival to friend with Ichigo. He changed his point of view with Soul Reapers since they didn't aid his grandfather when a group of Hollows arrived in front of him. But despite that, Soul Reapers are still his enemies but now a new reason why. Not because of the death of his Grandfather but they betrayed Ichigo when he almost risked his life and sacrificed his Soul Reaper powers to save Karakura.

Chad remained silent but his face showed anger and shock at the news. He and Ichigo had been friends since they were at middle school and they always looked out for each other when they got into trouble. His Abuelo gave him advice to use his strong physique to protect his friends and those dear to him, and Ichigo was his best friend and now he is gone.

Renji respected Ichigo for saving Rukia when he is powerless to do it himself. He thanked him for coming to the Soul Society to save Rukia and he is eternally grateful for it.

But Rukia respects Ichigo more and even loves him, despite his punk-ish attitude he cared for his friends and doesn't stand aside to an enemy that threatens his friends and family.

"Here's to Ichigo, let's hope he doesn't suffer" said Kisuke as he raise his cup and drinks it.

"To Ichigo." said everyone

"To Ichigo." said Rukia sadly as she then drinks her cup, then she realized something what her brother said about Ichigo and was about to ask Isshin about. "Kisuke, do know about Baronesa Negra?"

Kisuke said nothing and Yoruichi averted her eyes at this.

"Unfortunately I do" said Kisuke "Baronesa Negra is or was an old friend of mine. A Soul Reaper with terrifying power that made the Central 46 terrified of her, and she had a twisted and evil personality that made Aizen look like a petty minion. Her true name is Masaki Gromgard, niece of the Overlord of Greenvale"

Hell:

In the depths of Hell, a figure in black bandages covering his bare chest and up to the bridge of his nose slowly walked across the bone littered ground. Around his wrists, chest and neck were dark chains that keep him from leaving Hell. But on his left hand was a dark sinister gauntlet with a glowing yellow jewel on the back.

The sounds of damned screaming were heard as the Sinners are being tortured by the Guardians of Hell. But this does not phase the bandaged figure as he just casually walks onto the dark depths of Hell while the other Sinners are cowering in the dark and praying that the Guardians don't find them.

Then a bright light appears and is shone at the figure, revealing his long spiky orange hair and brown eyes. The Guardian's spot-like eyes gazes at the figure and grabs him, the figure struggles as the behemoth picks him up to show its Skull-like head. The Guardian then open its jaws and starts to eat the figure until a black flame swooped horizontally pass the Guardian's mouth, causing it to bleed.

The Guardian roared in pain and drops the figure so it can hold its jaw; the figure landed on his bare feet and a black flame-like sword appeared in his hands.

_**"Espada del Mal"**_ whispered the figure as he swung his black flame sword at the wounded Guardian, killing it. The figure then placed his gauntlet-clad hand on the corpse and started absorbing the black spiritual energy from it.

The dead Guardian slowly disintegrated into ashes once the spiritual energy was absorbed. The figure starts to roar loudly as the dark spiritual energy flows around him and armor that looks like bones appears around his chest, and over his head is a skull-like helmet with horns and red lines vertically across the eyes.

It ended and the figure is now wearing bone-like armor, the Sinners came out from their hiding places and saw the figure in bone-like armor.

"Well done, Ichigo." congradulated a Sinner in white and with black bandages covering his left eye and his left side of his white hair. "You defeated enough Guardians to equip the armor of Hell."

"But I'm not done yet." said the figure as he takes off his helmet and bandages to reveal Ichigo Kurosaki. His face matured and his eyes looking like he's been in Hell for years despite that he's gone for a couple of hours. "I need for find _**Zangetsu"**_

**Cliffhanger**

**A/N: Hi there, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Baron Negro. I can do any requests of the characters as Sinners and Renegade Soul Reapers for this story. Just give a name, where's he/she's based from and why.**


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACH: Baron Negro

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Overlord

Chapter 3: Legacía de la Baronesa Negra

Hell: 2 hours ago (2 years in Hell):

The gates closed behind Ichigo, who is being dragged down into the darkness of Hell. He watched the other souls being dragged down as well, with the chains around them like Ichigo had. Ichigo looked down to his chest to see the chains and knows the chains aren't the Chains of Fate that connects the soul to the body. He can hear singing, but the singing is filled with woe and despair. He can hear them in his ears as he is being dragged down.

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

The chants from the damned souls were echoing in Ichigo's ears and he then see them being chased by Hollow-like creatures.

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

Ichigo watches as one of the Hollow-like creatures captures the Damned Souls and starts eating them while they scream.

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

Ichigo crash lands onto the ground of Hell, he groans in pain as he gets up on his feet before looking around at the area. The area looks like a city but is deserted, as if everyone was hiding. Not surprising, considering the hollow-like creatures.

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

"AGH!" the screams of Damned Souls filled Ichigo's ears which scared him.

He then feels the chains pulling him down, he tries to fight it but he cannot. The chains yank him into the ground and keep pulling. Ichigo screams in pain as the chains are crushing him until his flesh was ripping apart from his bones. Then the chains pulled him to a hole, leaving parts of his flesh and skin behind. Ichigo screamed as the chains pulled him.

The Sinners watched Ichigo being pulled down into the deepest circles of Hell and listened to his painful screams as every part of his body gets ripped to shreds until there is nothing but his skeleton.

Deepest Depths of Hell:

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

The skeleton of Ichigo collapses onto the deepest depths of Hell, the chains starts to bind him tightly onto the bones that it causes fractures to them. Despite the lack of nerves on the bones he can still feel them slowly breaking.

"AAHHHHH!" Ichigo's screamed.

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

Karakura Cemetery (Next day):

A day has passed after the death of Ichigo and banishment to Hell, a funeral was arranged for him and all of his friends and even his sisters Yuzu and Karin are invited to pay their respects to him. It was raining in that day and everyone is watching the coffin into the dug up grave of Ichigo.

This day is nothing but full of sorrow at the Hero of Karakura and the Soul Society, also a good friend to all. Ichigo's classmates place flowers on the coffin and said their quiet goodbyes. Rukia watches the coffin lower down and the undertakers buries it, but she knows that Ichigo will not rest in peace as she saw him chained up in the chains of Hell and was dragged into the gate so he can be damned for all eternity.

_"Ichigo…"_ thought Rukia as tears seep out from her eyes, then she turns to see Yuzu and Karin weeping over the death of their big brother.

Hell (Yesterday ((15 years in Hell)):

In Ichigo's eternal prison in Hell, a figure in white with black bandages over his head and left eye walks towards the chained up skeleton of Ichigo. The Skeleton slowly looks up to see the figure for a brief moment and then looks down again.

The man sighed at Ichigo's skeleton and picked him up over his shoulders.

"Don't worry Ichigo, you're suffering will end soon" said the bandaged man until he hears the bellowing of the Hollow-like beasts. "It's a good thing too. We don't want the Guardians to torture you until your spirit is broken"

The bandaged figure left the area before the beasts known as the Guardians arrived.

Unknown Place In Hell:

Ichigo's skeleton was starting to regain flesh but slowly as it takes time for him to fully regenerate. The first things he gained are his brown eyes and orange hair. He looks around to see he is in some sort of dungeon or room of some sort. He then looks around to see figures wearing black hooded cloaks and strange masks, he can hear them talking.

"Is he the one, the son of Baronesa Negra?"

"Of course he is, why else would Kokuto bring him here?"

"Poor child, he suffered dearly."

What do you mean? He only got here."

"She means his heart suffered from the betrayal by those bastard Reapers, they cursed me of having this thing inside me."

"Calm down, we'll have our revenge soon enough; but first we need to help him recover from his torment"

"That's right; we can't rush things just yet"

"Oh look! He's awake"

Ichigo groans painfully as his body is painfully regenerating, his body covered in black bandages. All that's left bare is his eyes and orange hair.

"I see you're awake"

Ichigo turns to see the man he saw before; he is wearing a white kimono, black gloves and black rags around his neck and head along with his left eye covered. He has white hair and dark blue eyes, he smiles at Ichigo as he is starting to recover.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo then he looks around "Where am I?"

"My name is Kokuto." said the man named Kokuto "and this is the Netherworld Tower"

"Netherworld?" said Ichigo "So I'm still in Hell"

"Technically, the Netherworld is a realm in Hell but the Guardians cannot enter it, you could call it a sanctuary within Hell" responded Kokuto as he then presents the cloaked figures "These are the Sinners that have a grudge against the Soul Society and they agree to help with your training"

"Training?" asked Ichigo "For what?"

"For your rightful place as the next Baron Negro" said Kokuto as he then takes out a gauntlet, giving it to Ichigo, "This was your mother's, at first she didn't want you to have it but if the worst should happen, then it can't be helped"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo

"You have heard what your mother did in her past?" Kokuto asked back, confused.

"The Soul Society called her Baronesa Negra, what is that?" asked Ichigo again, trying to be more specific.

"Baronesa Negra or Baron Negro is a title for the evilest and deadliest spiritual entity in all realms rather they be the living or the dead" answered one of the cloaked figures as he takes off his mask to reveal his face. Ichigo widen his eyes with shock, as he knows who that person is.

"G-Gin Ichimaru?" asked Ichigo with shock

"In the flesh" said Gin cheerfully

"What are you doing here?" said Ichigo

"I decided to help along, if I'd known Masaki was your mother I would've greeted you more gentleman-like. She is a terrifying woman, reminds me of you, Ichigo" said Gin

"But I still don't trust you" stated Ichigo

"It's your decision to trust me or not" said Gin before he puts his mask on "I'm no longer a Soul Reaper, just a Sinner like you and everyone"

"Sinner?" asked Ichigo, confused once again

"It's what the Soul Reapers call souls damned in hell for all eternity." responded Kokuto "You do know what happens to a soul if they committed heinous crimes while they were alive?"

"Hai" said Ichigo as he did witness a Hollow sent to Hell because he was a serial killer when he was alive.

"I see you witnessed it before." stated Kokuto "But enough talk, you need to rest as tomorrow and I'll explain more later"

"Hai" said Ichigo

"Luffy, take Ichigo to his quarters." ordered Kokuto to one of the masked Sinners

"Okay" said the cloaked sinner cheerfully as he jumps high and landed in front of Ichigo "Come with me, Ichigo"

"er…okay" said Ichigo sweat dropped at the Sinner named Luffy's cheery personality, despite him being in Hell. He follows him out the hallway and heads upstairs.

Ichigo's Quarters:

Ichigo follows Luffy and arrives at his new quarters; the room was beautiful with its obsidian floors and black marble pillars, not to mention the statues of strange demons on the arches of the doors, windows and also around the pillars.

"Wow, I never knew this room could be this amazing." said Ichigo as he gaped under his black bandages.

"Yep, of course they don't compare to the quarters in my pirate base." said Luffy as he then sighed sadly "*sigh* good times"

"So what's your story?" asked Ichigo

"Oh, I was a pirate captain in the great pirate era" said Luffy as he took off his mask to reveal his face "I died a pirate's death along with my crew but we were sent here by those reapers because they hate pirates. Humph, prejudiced bastards"

"Well piracy is a crime" said Ichigo

"Hai that's true but they didn't say I was guilty for piracy" said Luffy "The reaper that banished me to hell is that bastard Akainu, I never knew he'd be a reaper"

"Akainu, who's he?" asked Ichigo

"Well before he became a reaper, he was Fleet Admiral of the World Government and he killed my brother Ace" said Luffy as he opened his cloak to reveal his X shaped scar on his chest "I nearly died back then but Ace never made it, but at he and I are reunited but at a tragic place like this"

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo

"Don't worry about it" said Luffy smiling at Ichigo "now the beds over here and the bathing room is at the door on the left"

"What's the door on the right?" asked Ichigo

"A study, we maybe in Hell but we still need some education" said Luffy as he then turns away from Ichigo "If you excuse me, I have some stuff to do, have a pleasant night"

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he watched Luffy close the door, Ichigo then heads for the bed and jumps on it; the bed is comfortable and Ichigo feels happy now that he can feel comfort as he starts to fall asleep.

Next Hell Day:

Ichigo wakes up and yawned loudly, he never felt so relaxed in his life, despite him being in Hell. He looked around to see his room and he knows it wasn't a dream as he can feel the chains around him.

KNOCK

"Ichigo, time to wake up!" said a voice "Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh, come in" said Ichigo

The door opens to reveal a Sinner with Blonde hair with a fringe over his right eye, a goatee and a curly eyebrow.

"Sleep well?" asked the Sinner "We haven't properly been introduced, I'm Sanji, I use to be a cook for my baka captain Luffy"

"Morning" greeted Ichigo "And I don't have to guess how you end up in Hell"

"True, I'm a pirate and I died with my crew mates" said Sanji as he then takes out a cigarette and smokes it. "But that's not all I am guilty for"

"Is that so?" asked Ichigo

"I'm a pervert…" said Sanji until a Sinner shouted out

"And a sissy cook!"

"PISS OFF MARIMO HEAD!" shouted Sanji angrily at a green haired Sinner with a scar over his dead eye. He then turns to Ichigo "Sorry about that, anyway your breakfast is ready"

"I thought you don't get hungry in Hell" said Ichigo

"Oh we do." said Sanji "We suffer starvation all the time and there's hardly any edible food in Hell as most of the plants are poisonous for us to eat. And we have no choice but to resort to cannibalism"

"Damn" said Ichigo "So what's for breakfast"

"Don't worry, it's just good old eggs and bacon with nice buttered toast" said Sanji "We have our ways to sneak out and steal food from the living"

"Oh that's a relief" said Ichigo "so how did you get out?"

"You see the cloaks and masks we wear?" asked Sanji before getting a nod from Ichigo "They conceal our identity from the Guardians and we can leave Hell…but despite that we aren't technically free as the chains are still restraining us"

"Well if you weren't such a pervy cook, then you would've gone to paradise with the sexy angel babes!" shouted the green haired Sinner

"ONE OF THESE DAYS ZORO, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Too late! HA! HA!" mocked Zoro

"THAT'S IT, COME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" said Sanji as he the charges at Zoro and gives him a kick in the face.

Then he and Zoro starts fighting like they always do, they growl angrily at each other as they keep kicking and punching. Ichigo sweatdropped at this but shrugs as he just eats his breakfast.

"COME ON, EAT THAT PLANT!" shouted Sanji

"But its poison!" said Zoro

"Oh I know its poison, just EAT IT!" said Sanji

Later

Ichigo is at the Main Hall after he ate his breakfast; the Sinners are at the upper floor and listening to Kokuto explaining to Ichigo. Ichigo looks around and then starts listening to Kokuto what he has to say.

"Ichigo, your mother was known to be the most feared and deadly being in both the land of the living and the dead" said Kokuto "She was given the title of Baronesa Negra, meaning "Black Baroness". That gauntlet you have contains her power that made her infamous and fear from all the Soul Society"

"But why did she gave it away?" asked Ichigo

"Being pregnant gave her a change of heart" said Kokuto "She didn't want her son to suffer, so she gave it up for you to have a normal life. But unfortunately you were found out by the Soul Society and they betrayed you"

"But not all the Soul Society betrayed you" said a Sinner with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and black whisker-like scars on his cheeks. "We did witness a revolt between Reapers since most of them see you as a hero"

"What?" said Ichigo when he heard that "and what of my family, are they safe?"

"You father is dead, his soul was obliterated" said the Blonde Sinner as he lowered his eyes "But your sisters are safe"

Ichigo lowered his head at this, he is relived his sisters are safe but his father is dead, tears seep out from his eyes not that his father is also dead.

"Who killed him" said Ichigo to the blonde Sinner

"The Visoreds" said the Blonde Sinner "They are the ones that murdered your mother"

"What?" said Ichigo was he widen his eyes at this, then a flackback flashed in his head.

(Flashback: 7 years ago):

Karakura:

9 year old Ichigo is happily walking home with his mother, it was raining that day but that doesn't bother Ichigo as he is with his mother. He loved his mother, she is a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, she is the centre of his world and the reason that makes him smile.

Masaki smiles sweetly at her lovable son as she walks him home from his Judo practices and is always there when he cries as he gets beaten by Tatsuki Arisawa. He loved his mother; she was everything to him…until that day when she died.

Ichigo and his mother are near the river until he saw a the girl…

(Flashback ends)

"No it wasn't Grand Fisher" said Ichigo as his mind is hurting him, his mind is getting clearer. "No…no!"

(Flashback)

CLASH

9 year old Ichigo is running away when his mother told him to head for home, but he hid behind a wall and saw the battle. Masaki is in her spirit form; her face looked different than the one Ichigo would remember. Her face expression looked evil and her clothes changed from her casual clothing into a Shihakusho with a black breastplate, sinister gauntlets and a black circlet with 3 horn-like prongs.

In her hand is a 6 foot cleaver-like sword with now hilt or guard, she radiates in black reishi that causes Ichigo to breathe heavily as he couldn't breathe properly. She swung her blade at her opponents wearing Skull like masks and wielding swords .

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

BOOM

Thunder booms and lightning flashes as the evil aura coming from Masaki is affecting the weather extremely violently. She swung her blade violently at her Masked foes and unaware that Ichigo is watching the fight.

Young Ichigo saw this and he can feel fear flowing in his body when he saw his sweet caring mother turned into a scary evil woman.

"RAH!" roared Masaki as she charges at the man in a mask that resembles a Pharaoh's mask and clashed blades with him. The Masked figure knocked her sword away and then plunged his blade into her chest. "Gah!"

"Kaa-san!" shouted Ichigo

(Flashback)

Ichigo widened his eyes, and then he grit his teeth underneath his black bandages and clutches his bandaged fists. First the Soul Society and now the Visoreds betrayed him and were responsible for the death of his mother and now his father, he starts to growl angrily, his eyes are turning gold and his sclera are turning black. His growls grew louder and his bandaged face is getting covered by a white substance and his skin is turning white.

"No…no…NOOOOOO!" roared Ichigo until his face is covered into a white substance and starts to roar demonically **"RAH!"**

Everyone is witnessing this as Ichigo is transforming, Kokuto is getting worried about this.

"Everyone, restrain in" said Kokuto

"Allow me, Kokuto" said the Blonde Sinner "I know how to deal with angered demonic powered souls, I am one myself"

"Very well, Naruto" said Kokuto as he then jumps up into the upper floor of the hall while the Blonde Sinner named Naruto jumps off and lands on his feet.

Ichigo growls angrily as his face is covered in a horned skull-like mask with black markings. Naruto starts channeling his demonic energy around his body.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former Ninja of Konoha" said Naruto as a shroud of demonic energy in form of a multi-tailed Fox. **"And Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"**

"**RAHHHH!" **roars Ichigo angrily as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto

"Be careful, Naruto-kun said a Sinner with long blue hair, cream skin and pearl-like eyes with concern

"**I will, Hinata-chan"** said Naruto sweetly to the female Sinner known as Hinata before he turns to Ichigo and prepares for battle. **"Ready?"**

"**RAH!" **roared Ichigo as he then charges at Naruto with killer intent.

Karakura: Present day

After the funeral, Rukia is laying low from Soul Society's surveillance since they branded her a traitor but she doesn't care since she lost all respect to the Soul Society when they betrayed Ichigo over a thing he does not know. She iss living in Urahara Shoten and working in there and also going to School since she her petite physique makes her look like a teenager despite her age.

Rukia kept her word and looked after Ichigo's sisters; they are still upset by the death of their brother. Yuzu never spoke a word since then and Karin took the news badly that she spend her remaining days in her room.

But that's nothing compare to Ichigo's friends in Karakura High, Orihime lost her kind smile and her eyes look dead now when she focuses on her work, Chad became more violent and uncaring since the reason to use his strength for selfless gain is gone and he revert to his older self as a cruel uncaring bully who uses his strength for his own gain. Uryu starts to become antisocial to others and his hatred of Soul Reapers grew more intense. Ichigo changed their lives and made them the people that would love to hang around, but now that Ichigo is gone, those people no longer exist.

This pains Rukia as Orihime is her good friend and yet Orihime shuns her away because all she can see in her is just a Soul Reaper. Even Uryu and Chad doesn't see her anymore or so much look at her.

"Rukia"

Rukia turns to see Renji in his undetectable Gigai as he too is branded as a traitor but he doesn't care since he lost all respect to Byakuya for being the one to send Ichigo to Hell.

"You off to visit Ichigo's grave?" said Renji

"Hai" said Rukia "I can't get over the fact that Ichigo is wrongly sent to Hell. And I miss him"

"So do I, Rukia" said Renji "He maybe a pain but he is an alright guy, I give my condolences"

"Thank you" said Rukia smiling at her good friend before she heads for the cemetery to visit Ichigo's grave.

Netherworld Tower: Yesterday (15 years in Hell):

"**RAH!" **roared Ichigo as he now wrestles with a demonic empowered Naruto, Naruto slams him onto the ground but got slashed by Ichigo's horns and claws. Naruto grunts in pain and jumps back and watches Ichigo get back on his feet.

Naruto performs a hand sign and he starts duplicating into 10 clones and charges at Ichigo, Ichigo looks up and starts to growl angrily at the clones that he then bears his claws and starts slashing at the clones as they come. He grabed on clone by the face and slams him onto the ground until it poofs into smoke.

"**Damn it, I have no choice but to use it…" **muttered Naruto as he duplicates a clone and starts channeling his spirit energy into his hands and creates a glowing spinning orb of Reishi.

"Naruto' don't be a fool! It'll kill him!" Shouted Kokuto.

"**Don't worry, I'm only aiming for the mask!" **said Naruto as then completes the attack and starts charging at Ichigo

"**RAH!" **roars Ichigo starting to absorb the Reishi into his horns and charging up a **_Cero_**, but this Cero is black and everyone can feel the hatred flowing from it.

Naruto must hurry, as he knows what attack Ichigo is going to make, he must stop him before he'll demolish the entire tower.

"**_RASENGAN!"_** shouts Naruto as he plunges his attack into Ichigo's mask and shatters completely, hoping he cancelled Ichigo's attack.

But he was too late, Ichigo starts to roar and blasted that black Cero at Naruto, Naruto is in range and got caught in the blast.

"Oh no… AHHH!" screams Naruto as he feels the energy burning him, then the chains that restrains him starts to appear and break from the mass destructive power. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the chains breaking apart. "What the…the chains"

BOOM!

The blast then became a massive explosion that engulfed the entire Tower, everyone screamed in terror as they were caught in the blast. The explosion ended and the tower remains, but something changed in that explosion, the chains of Hell that are on the Sinners are destroyed. Everyone widen their eyes in shock as they see no chains on them.

"I am free, Ichigo destroyed the chains." said Naruto as he saw his hands with now manacles or chains. "He freed us!"

"Oh my god…" said a shocked Luffy "We're free!"

"Incredible" said Kokuto as he then looks at the now sleeping form of Ichigo "He is Baronesa Negra's legacy"

Then he noticed that the Chains of Hell are still on Ichigo, he frowned sadly.

"But it he is not free from them" said Kokuto "The chains on him are too strong to break"

"Then we must do break them" said Naruto "Hold on, didn't he have a sword with strong destructive powers?"

"His Zanpakuto, it is lost along with his powers" said Kokuto

"No…**_Zangetsu _**is somewhere" said Ichigo as he starts to wake up "I can feel him, he's out there"

"Ichigo, you mustn't get up." said Kokuto worriedly.

"Please find him, he can help me free me" said Ichigo "He is strong, I know it"

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

"I have decided to become the Next Baron Negro." said Ichigo "My mother risked her life to keep me alive, I know now it wasn't a Hollow that murdered her"

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

"…I will avenge her and kill the Visored!"

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

"The Soul Society will better pray to their Gods that I will not escape from here!"

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

"And I, Ichigo Kurosaki will be free from this infernal place and Rule all with an iron fist!" shouted Ichigo as his eyes started to glow gold for a brief second.

Karakura: Karakura Cemetery:

Rukia was visiting Ichigo's Grave; she placed flowers near the tombstone and gazes sadly at it.

"I know you can't hear me say this Ichigo but…life is not doing well in Karakura." said Rukia "Orihime, Chad and Uyru aren't the same and they hate me because I'm a Soul Reaper. Every time I enter the school they start showing their hatred at me."

Rukia's eyes start to water and tears seep out.

"It's been 2 days and I'm missing you already" said Rukia as she tightens her grip until her fists starts to bleed. "I can't stand it, he ruined my life; I hate him. First he never shows any remorse to me and doesn't feel concerned when I am about to get executed, now he took you away from me and now your friends changed and they look at me like filth. I hate him, I hate HIM!"

Rukia then slams her bloodied fists onto the grave and screams out loudly.

"DAMN YOU BYAKUYA!" screams Rukia and cries with rage, she then placed her forehead onto Ichigo's grave.

*BOOM*

Thunder booms and it starts to rain, Rukia doesn't care anymore as she just stays where she is.

"**Rukia Kuchiki…"**

"Huh?" asked Rukia as she heard a voice, she moved her face up and saw a sword plunged into Ichigo's Grave. She widened her eyes as she recognized that Sword. Then a figure in Black was sitting on Ichigo's Grave. He appears in his 40s, he as a goatee, neck length messy black hair and wearing orange shades over his wisdom-filled eyes.

"**_Zangetsu"_** said Rukia with shock as she saw the spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakuto

**Cliffhanger**


	4. Chapter 4

BLEACH: Baron Negro

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Overlord

Chapter 4: Luna de invierno se vuelve negro

Karakura Cemetery

Rukia eyes widened with shock when she saw **_Zangetsu_**. She thought he was lost along with Ichigo's Soul Reaper Powers. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed brightly while the petite Soul Reaper stared at the Zanpakuto spirit and the sword he manifested as.

"**Rukia Kuchiki, I have heard about Ichigo's banishment." **said **_Zangetsu_** **"It is unfortunate. He was one of my most interesting masters I have teamed up with."**

"But I don't understand." said a confused Rukia "How are you here? I thought you faded away along with Ichigo's powers."

**"****It's quite obvious that you do not understand us Zanpakuto spirits" **said **_Zangetsu_** **"We do not 'fade away' with our wielder; we leave them when they die. We choose our masters and test them if they are worthy of wielding us. I had many wielders before Ichigo, and all of them shared the same blood as him"**

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia

"**I am saying that I am a Zanpakuto that served Ichigo's family on his mother's side and his mother was my previous wielder" **said **_Zangetsu _"I was born to serve that family to fulfill their dark evil desires such as power, conquest, and fame"**

"But Ichigo never had any dark desires!" shouted Rukia

"**On the contrary he does. He keeps saying he wants to win and grow strong, even though if it's for good like protecting his family and friends. And yet he fears the power of the Hollow while his heart yearns for it. The Hollow side is basically his dark side trying to take over since his other side is weak" **said **_Zangetsu_ "He awoken me by thinking of you, you helped awaken his Soul Reaper power and now I want you to help him free him from Hell."**

"How?" asked Rukia "How can I help him get free?"

"**I have the power to cut through anything, even the chains of Hell" **answered **_Zangetsu _"So here's the deal, I can let you wield me so you can avenge him through Byakuya Kuchiki and in return you deliver me to Ichigo so he can be free from his infernal prison. What do you think? Deal?"**

Rukia began to think about it first. This would help her avenge Ichigo and set him free. She then looks at **_Zangetsu_** and nods at him. The Zanpakuto spirit smiles at Rukia as he liked the answer and pulled the sword out from the ground and then throws it at Rukia, the blades spins around and around until it plunges into Rukia's heart. Rukia grunts in pain as the blade pierces her heart but she doesn't bleed from it. She feels the Zanpakuto's power flow inside her; she reaches for the hilt of **_Zangetsu _**and pulled him out from her chest. Despite the size of the blade, **_Zangetsu _**is weightless as he accepts his temporary master until he unites back to his original master.

"**Do not forget our promise, Rukia" **reminded **_Zangetsu_**

"I won't." said Rukia as she straps **_Zangetsu_** on her back and walks away from Ichigo's grave "I'll avenge you, Ichigo."

Netherworld Tower: Yesterday (10 years in Hell):

It has been five years in Hell. Ichigo had been training with the Sinner named Kokuto to grow strong so he can have his revenge against the Soul Society and become the next Baron Nergo to honor his mother.

CLANG!

CLANG!

Ichigo was clashing blades with Kokuto in the main hall of the Netherworld Tower. The reason of that is because he is training to become the next Baron Negro as it is his birthright. Since Ichigo doesn't wield **_Zangetsu _**anymore he has to use a copy of his old sword so he can spar with the Sinner.

"Very good, Ichigo" congratulated Kokuto "But do not hesitate to strike me. Do not hesitate or your enemy will take advantage to it"

Kokuto then swung his blade harshly at Ichigo, overwhelming him. Ichigo stepping back every time he blocked Kokuto's attacks.

"Come on, Ichigo." said Kokuto "Don't your previous trainings go in vain. You are Masaki's legacy. It would be an insult to her if you don't strike with the intent to kill!"

Ichigo blocked the attacks until the latest one knocked the weapon off Ichigo's hands and Kokuto inflicts a huge gash on his chest.

"AHHH!" screamed Ichigo before getting a kick in the face and a punch in the stomach. Ichigo tries to ignore the pain and stands up on his feet. His eyes glows gold and he growls under his black bandages.

"That's right, Ichigo!" encouraged Kokuto "Stand up, do not kneel before death as it's staring you in the face! Think back from your previous training! What have you learned!"

Ichigo closed his eyes to think back from his previous training before he lost his Soul Reaper powers and being banished in Hell. He remembered his sparing with Kisuke Urahara to help unlock his potential and resolve to kill, and also the Sparring with **_Zangetsu_** at his **_Bankai_** training. He remembered some words of wisdom from his Zanpakuto Spirit and the Former Squad 12 Reaper Captain.

"**_Hesitate and you will age, be afraid and you will die" _**said **_Zangetsu_** in Ichigo's mind until he hears Urahara _"when you defend, it's "He will not kill me", When you defend, it's "He will not kill them", when you attack, it's "KILL!"_

Ichigo opened his eyes before pulling out the sword from the ground and getting ready for another match against Kokuto.

"You ready, Ichigo?" asked Kokuto

"Hai" said Ichigo as he starts to channel his spirit energy into his sword, the sword then starts to shatter and a blade made of black Reishi replaces it. Ichigo feels the sensation from this new blade. It feels…evil.

"Impressive, it seems you discovered a new technique" said Kokuto "Now let us test it"

Kokuto charged at Ichigo while he just waits for Kokuto to come and then shouts."TOO SLOW!" before breaking Kokuto's sword in half.

Kokuto grunts in pain as a huge gash starting from his left shoulder to his right side starts to bleed, he drops on his knees and kneels on all fours.

"That…will be all for today…" gasped out Kokuto "It's a good thing I'm already dead and I can't die in Hell"

"That is why this kind of training is necessary." said Ichigo in agreement.

"Exactly" said Kokuto as he then stands up, despite the pain from the wound. "We'll continue our training next time, we have an eternity for this to help you grow strong if you want to have you revenge and also conquer Hell. Time works differently in Hell than in the Soul Society or the land of the living, time goes slower as Hours turn into years and years turn into centuries"

"I see" said Ichigo "So if a few days has pass in the land of the living, years pass in here"

"Exactly, we started training for years now and only a few hours pass outside hell" said Kokuto. Then, Naruto and Luffy arrived from their search "Any luck on finding **_Zangetsu?_**"

"No, we searched all over the land of the living" responded Naruto "and we found no sign of it"

"I see" said Ichigo as he then heads for the throne and sits on it. "**_Zangetsu _**must be found…"

Ichigo then wrapped the invisible chains that kept him contained in Hell around his hands and partially turns visible.

"…otherwise I will remain imprisoned in Hell"

"Don't worry Ichigo" reassured Kokuto "**_Zangetsu _**will be found and you will be free."

"So what do we do?" asked Luffy "Even though we train, the Soul Society will be up to something"

"Doubt it" said Ichigo "The Soul Society will not get involved what in the world of the living apart from Hollow attacks or disturbance of the balance of the universe…what we need is chaos"

Kokuto smiled at what Ichigo just said.

"You are indeed Masaki's son, she would be proud of you." said Kokuto

"Hai" said Ichigo smiling sadly as he wished he could see his mother one more time and embrace in her arms. Kokuto even told him more about his mother and her life as Baronesa Negra. "Luffy, Naruto; I want you to go to the land of the living and cause some chaos in there, don't kill anyone…just make them panic"

"No problem" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, some action!" shouted Luffy doing his excited grin.

"And take these guys along" said Ichigo as he then raised his gauntlet before it makes a loud horn like noise.

The black Reishi coming from the hellish air starts to gather in random spots and then compress to form into dozens of Brown imp-like creatures, one of the has grey skin, wearing a Kimono and as a goatee and mutton chops.

"Take Gnarl and my Lacayo Marrones with you." said Ichigo "I'll be watching the progress though the Torre Corazón"

"Si" said Luffy and Naruto as they then vanished from the hall by a blast of blue lightning.

After that, Ichigo raised up his gauntlet to summon a huge glowing blue orb, that is the Torre Corazón or Tower Heart. With this he can see everything it shows to him, right now he is watching the battle between Sinners and the Guardians in Hell. For those past years in Hell, Ichigo caused this war because he doesn't want to escape from Hell, he wanted to conquer it so he can have an army of Sinners to command when he'll wage war against the Soul Society.

Hell

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

BOOM!

The Sinners in Hell were revolting and fighting against the Guardians of Hell. They began fighting against them when Ichigo promised them something they begged for: freedom. Ichigo knew they'd do anything to be free from their torment so he spread the news to the other Sinners and they started gathering into vast numbers and started attacking the behemoths that caused their eternal torment. Each Sinner with a strong will had unique powers they developed when they were in Hell and some of them lost most of their human forms as they all look demonic than human.

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Harmony is harmony is harmony is not with us - Harmony is not with us living hell is coming._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

_Misery is waiting at the gates of Armageddon._

It is mostly because that they were in Hell so much that the evil aura in Hell had mutated their bodies and gave them supernatural powers. But most of them still have their human forms, they start overwhelm the Guardians with their mass resistance from them and slowly slain them.

_Raging fires will burn the very souls of dead and dying._

_Mortal is the hope of anyone who's even trying!_

And along the Sinners are the ones that are allied with Ichigo, one is a man in his late twenties. He has long messy black hair and red eyes filled with bloodlust and sadism. He is wearing a black leather straightjacket and white gloves with pagan signs on the back saying "I am the bird of Hermes, eat my wings to make me tame" around a pentagram star. He kills the Guardians with his bare hands and sharp teeth that hunger for blood.

The other is a teenager with long silver hair with dog ears on top of his head, yellow eyes with slit pupils and sharp claws on his fingers. He wears a red kimono woven by the hairs of a Demon impervious to flames and he wields a long sword with a furry guard. He uses his claws and his sword to hack and slash his enemies.

Next is a teenager with long blonde hair tied into a braided ponytail and golden eyes, he is wearing a black European style military uniform with the sleeves torn off to reveal his left metallic arm. He attacks by slamming his palms and casting his spells to create weapons out of everything, he has knowledge of equivalent exchange and he can create anything out of everything only by the right amount of resources to create them. Along with him is a figure in a 6 foot long suit of armor…or rather the armor is hollow and possessed. Like the blonde teenager, the suit of armor has the knowledge of equivalent exchange and can create anything out of everything.

And the last figure is a man with dark purple hair with a fringe over his left side of his face, pale skin and purple eyes; he wears a white body suit the sinners wear when they arrive in Hell but also a high collared cloak that reaches down his ankles. He uses his flame manipulations against the Guardians and commands his 3 associates: a huge muscular man with dark green hair and dark skin, a skinny pale skinned mam with tentacles for arms and a blonde fat man with purple diamond marks on his cheeks and his huge belly exposed.

The Sinners have defeated most of the Guardians and conquered most of Hell for over 5 years since Ichigo claimed the throne of the Neatherworld and most of Hell became his domain. Ichigo also summons his Lacayo Marrones and his Lacayo Rojoes to deal with the Guardians while they sing their song that keeps their morale up while in war.

_Bite them! Prod them! Torture and poke them! Bug them! Tease them! Mess with their heads!_

_Slaughter, gore them! Slitter and wear them! Fill them, grill them down__to their bones!_

_Bite them! kick them! Torture and hit them! Thrill them! Kill them! Cut off their heads!_

_Slay them, flay them!_

_Wither and pull them!_

_Mess with their heads cause now their dead!_

The Lacayo are happily killing their enemies and sing their tunes that lifted up the sorrows of the Sinners in this long war to conquer Hell. Even the most sadist of the Sinners including the one with the black hair and red eyes is enjoying the Lacayos' little tune.

_Bite them! Prod them! Torture and poke them! Bug them! Tease them! Mess with their heads!_

_Slaughter, gore them! Slitter and wear them! Fill them, grill them down__to their bones!_

_Bite them! kick them! Torture and hit them! Thrill them! Kill them! Cut off their heads!_

_Slay them, flay them!_

_Wither and pull them!_

_Mess with their heads cause now their dead!_

Karakura

After Rukia obtained **_Zangetsu _**she is heading for Urahara Shoten as the day is growing dark and night is coming. The night is peaceful as the crickets chirp and the wind blows gently. Also the citizens are in their homes eating their dinner, watching television or doing something personal in their personal lives.

She walk pass the abandoned Kurosaki Clinic where the doors and windows are boarded up with some notes saying "condemned" on it since Ichigo and Isshin met their demise by the Soul Society and also the Visoreds who are now returned to the Soul Society fully pardoned.

She noticed flowers placed near the doors of the Clinic from Ichigo's friends and also the neighbours that are kind to the Kurosakis. She then looks at the boarded up window of Ichigo's room and softened her eyes sadly as she remembered sleeping in Ichigo's closet due to the fact she lost her power to help Ichigo save his family and before she knew she had the Hogyoku inside her.

She stayed there for a moment as she remembered the good times she spends with Ichigo and their adventures together.

"What are you doing here?"

Rukia turns to see Orihime with a bouquet of flowers and also a small custom-made plush doll of Ichigo in his **_Bankai_** form. Rukia would giggle as it looked cute but that doesn't happen as she looks at the scowl Orihime's face.

"I'm just passing through" lied Rukia to prevent a fight with Orihime; she blamed Rukia for the banishment of Ichigo and their friendship ended instantly which saddens Rukia as she loved being friends with Orihime. "It's rather late and I'm getting tired"

"Then leave this place, I don't want you soiling the place with your presence" said Orihime as she then placed the flowers by the wall and prays with respect. "Not after what you did to him"

"I did nothing to Ichigo" said Rukia as she turns to Orihime

"Exactly, you did NOTHING!" shouted Orihime "You did come to save him from Hell or even tried to prevent his banishment! You just let them kill him while you watched…!"

Rukia is feeling a bit of rage flowing in her, she tries to bottle it as she understands why Ichigo's friends blame her for his demise but she would not let them go too far.

"If you hadn't come to his life then none of this would've happened!" continued Orihime "He would've been alive, lived his normal live without you alo…!"

And that went too far as Rukia then pulled out **_Zangetsu_** placed him near Orihime's neck, Orihime widened her eyes with shock as Rukia instantly placed a blade near her.

"Shut up…just SHUT UP!" yelled Rukia as her eyes filled with rage and tears. "You think I wanted this for Ichigo, I wanted him to forget about me when I was arrested but he came to the Soul Society to save me, he fought and bled to save me. It pains me to see fill of bandages and scars from his battles. Not to mention the scars, wounds and even bandages to save your sorry ass. Ichigo chose his path himself so he can protect his friends and family, he's not the kind of by that just walks away. He is not like that, so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BLAMING ME FOR HIS SELF-SACRIFICES AND HEROISM!"

"That's…Ichigo's sword…" whispered Orihime as she recognized the shape and length of the blade. "Where did you get it?"

"At Ichigo's grave" responded Rukia until Orihime starts to shout in anger and pushed her away.

"YOU BITCH!" shouts Orihime as she summons **_Tsubaki_** and it forms into a katana with red marks. "YOU STOLE IT FROM HIM!"

"I did not, **_Zangetsu_** appeared before me while I visited Ichigo's grave" said Rukia

"Shut up!" shouted Orihime as she then charges at Rukia and clashes blades at her.

CLANG!

CLANG!

Rukia blocks the furious strikes; she doesn't want to hurt Orihime as she is still her friend. Orihime is now furious at Rukia, since Ichigo's banishment to hell she blames and Rukia for it and mostly for everything, she doesn't want Ichigo to suffer or even feel depressed when something tragic happens. She wants Ichigo to have a happy peaceful life and makes sure he is safe. But seeing Rukia with his sword, that made her furious as she thinks Rukia is soiling his memory by taking his sword for herself.

CLANG!

CLANG!

Rukia is busy blocking the attacks, she never knew Orihime has a weapon before…or perhaps that she doesn't, she noticed the marking on the sword as they resemble the ones from **_Tsubaki_**, one of her 6 familiars to help her with her **_Shun Shun Rikka_** spells. Then the sword starts to form a glowing barrier around the blade and Orihime swung her blade at Rukia vertically but missed and caused a huge fissure on the road.

Rukia widened her eyes with shock as she saw the attack and she never knew Orihime would possess such power.

"Surprised? I trained my offensive in secret so I can slay those reapers that ever come to Karakura" said Orihime as she smirks at Rukia "Also I mastered my karate as well, I'm no longer the pacifist Orihime anymore"

Rukia can tell that Orihime is serious, she changed a lot and not she is dangerous with her new offensive attack. The sword in her hand is **_Tsubaki_** and she can feel the killer intent from that sword.

"Now to meet your demise, Rukia" said Orihime as she then raised her sword and charges at Rukia with the intent to kill.

Then suddenly the clinic explodes and engulfs into flames, this caused the 2 women to stop fighting and widen their eyes in shock as Ichigo's former home has combusted into flames. Then they feel a dark disturbing spiritual pressure from above and looks up to see four cloaked figures wearing masks.

_Cometh the Hour of our Reckoning, we will be ready_

_Cometh the Man who will Fight beside me and be steady_

_Cometh the Angel, the messenger from Hell we dreaded_

_Cometh the Devil's disciples, so we must be ready_

_My heart is strong, my faith goes on, but if my world is threatened,_

_I'll fight the fight, they'll pay the price, their blood will flow with vengeance!_

Rukia and Orihime widened their eyes as they saw the cloaked figures; they descend from the sky and starts attacking the houses and causing them to combust and explode. One cloaked figure out stretches his arms and caused hole on the walls with his bare fists. The other blasts fireballs into houses and caused them to explode. The citizens evacuated from their houses and panics.

The two cloaked figures laugh with excitement as they continue to cause chaos in Karakura, the third cloaked figure looks down to see Rukia and noticed the sword in her hands.

_The dogs of war will rip apart hostility unbounded,_

The cloaked figure landed on the ground and stares at Rukia and Orihime then at the sword.

"The **_Zangetsu_**" said the cloaked figure as he looks at the Zanpakuto in Rukia's hands. "So you have it, Rukia Kuchiki"

"Who are you?" asked Rukia

"Isn't it obvious?" the cloaked figure asked back "You do know who we are by the style of these cloaks. But enough of that, give me the **_Zangetsu"_**

"Never" said Rukia

"A pity, Baron Negro will mourn for your demise when I'll have to pry that sword from your dead hands" said the cloaked figure as he pull out strange diamond shaped daggers with 2 prongs and charges at Rukia with no hesitation.

_And to the end our guns will roar until the enemy is_

CLANG!

Rukia clashes blades with the cloaked figure and starts battling with him, Orihime was about to charge in until another cloaked figure intervened by launching his overstretched fist at her and forced her to dodge it.

_Crushed to the point of no return_

_Beg for mercy scum of Satan_

_Lucifer's a corpse in waiting_

Orihime jumps back when the first crashes into the ground and looks up at the sky to see the cloaked figure reeling his hand back.

_(Cometh the Hour of our Reckoning, we will be ready)_

_My heart is strong, my faith goes on, but if my world is threatened,_

The figure grins at Orihime as he takes off his mask to reveal his face he has messy black hair, brown eyes and a scar under his left eye. Then he pulls out an old ragged straw hat and puts it on his head.

"Hello" said the straw hat-wearing Sinner. "And goodbye, GUM-GUM…!"

_(Cometh the Man who will Fight beside me and be steady)_

_I'll fight the fight, they'll pay the price, their blood will flow with vengeance!_

Then he launched his now overstretched hand at Orihime, Orihime summons her three familiars to form a shield to stop them attack.

_(Cometh the Angel, the messenger from Hell we dreaded)_

_The dogs of war will rip apart hostility unbounded,_

She stopped it, but the fist start to push it hard and the shield is starting to crack.

_(Cometh the Devil's disciples, so we must be ready)_

_And to the end our guns will roar until the enemy is_

The shield is cracking and cracking until …

_Crushed…_

… It shatters and the fist punched Orihime in the stomach and send her flying into a wall and caused her to cough out blood and grunts in pain.

_To the point of no return_

_Beg for mercy scum of Satan_

_Lucifer's a corpse in waiting_

Rukia continues to clash blades with the dagger-wielding Sinner and is finding it hard as he is swift and agile. He even rivals Soi Fon from Squad 2 of Gotei 13. Then the sinner inflicted a wound on Rukia's chest and kicks her to the wall, forced her to drop **_Zangetsu_**

"Here we go, now to claim our prize" said the Sinner as he put his daggers away and starts to reach out for the Zanpakuto until a glowing blue arrow halts him and forced his hand to back away.

"I thought I sensed a disturbance in this area"

The Sinner looks up at the rooftops to see a figure in white clothing with blue linings. In his hand is a glowing blue longbow made of raw Reishi.

"Well, well…this just gets interesting." said the Sinner as he then takes off his mask to reveal his face. He has sun kissed skin with whisker-like scars on his cheeks, sea blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. "Another one of Ichigo's friends"

"Who are you and how do you know about Ichigo?" said Uryu as he aims his bow at the blonde sinner.

The blonde Sinner chuckles as he just stares at Uryu while the rest of his Sinner comrades regroup with him and starts taking off their masks; the third Sinner has messy black hair and freckles on his face. He pulls out an orange cowboy hat and puts it on his head. The fourth and last Sinner is smaller as it reveals a Grey Skinned Lacayo Marrones with a black goatee and mutton chops.

"You want to know who we are?" asked the Blond Sinner "Then you just have to earn that answer by battling us"

**Cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5

BLEACH: Baron Negro

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or Overlord

Chapter 5: Batalla contra Los Pecadores

Karakura: Kurosaki Clinic

Uryu jumped down from the rooftops and with his bow still aiming at the four Sinners that disturbed the peace in Karakura. Rukia and Orihime got up on their feet. Rukia reclaimed **_Zangetsu_** and posed in her battle stance while Orihime spins and twirls **_Tsubaki_**.

The four Sinners chuckled at the three as they prepare themselves for battle. The blonde haired Sinner pulled out a pair of daggers; the straw hat-wearing Sinner was cracking his knuckles and grinning under the rim. The cowboy hat-wearing Sinner's hands went aflame along with his arms while the short imp-like creature just stood still.

"So who gets who?" asked the straw hat-wearing Sinner excitingly "Hmm…those three don't look like they have any strength, the guy in with the glasses is puny and lacking muscle…"

Uryu grew a tick mark at that.

"The only thing that's big about her are those breasts of hers…"

Orihime blushed while glaring angrily at the Sinner.

"And she's to puny"

Rukia growled angrily at that.

"Luffy, it's unwise to underestimate your opponents" chastised the blonde Sinner to the straw hat-wearing Sinner revealed to be Luffy. "We are dealing with a Quincy, a Soul Reaper and a human with a unique power we've never seen before."

"Hey Naruto, wasn't there a big guy with them?" Luffy asked the Sinner named Naruto "I wanna fight him."

"Honestly Luffy." groaned Naruto as he slapped his forehead with annoyance "All you think about is fighting."

"That's not true!" Luffy argued "I sometimes think about meat!"

"I'm not sure if that's an innuendo or not" said Naruto

"Are you calling me gay?" growled out Luffy as he gritting his teeth at Naruto

"Maybe I am!" shouted Naruto as he too grit his teeth and starts glaring daggers at the former pirate. "Being in a crew full of men, I'm not surprised."

"I have women in my crew!" shot back Luffy

"So what?" asked Naruto "Aren't all pirates gay anyway?"

"Why you…" growled Luffy as he holds on to his arm to prevent punching Naruto in the face despite the fact he wanted to do it badly to shut him up

"Er guys…" spoke up the cowboy hat-wearing Sinner trying to break the argument

"WHAT?" shouted Luffy and Naruto at the Sinner

"Now is not the time to cause petty arguments when we're in a battle" said the Sinner as he then turns to the Imp-like creature "Isn't that right Gnarl?"

"Indeed, Ace" responded Gnarl, nodding in agreement.

"Hmph, whatever" muttered Luffy as he crossed his legs and arms while sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" asked Naruto

"Waiting for that big guy to come" said Luffy "I don't like fighting women…Sanji will kick my ass if I do fight one"

"Now I know you're gay" said Naruto as he smirked at Luffy

"PISS OFF!" shouted Luffy at Naruto as he laughs at him.

"Whatever, it'll just even things up in this battle" said Naruto as he then turns to the three. "Ace, you take the Quincy, Gnarl will take the girl and I'll fight the Soul Reaper"

"Si" responded Ace and Gnarl as they then confront their opponents.

Ace goes in flames and charges at Uryu while blasting fireballs at him. Uryu instantly fire his arrows to stop them. But that doesn't stop the Sinner as he turns to fire and engulfs the area with flames. Orihime and Rukia backs away into the rooftops as the ground is in flames to avoid getting burned, the 2 girls sensed 2 traces of spirit energy and sees Naruto and Gnarl on the rooftops, watching the now started battle…and also Luffy screaming as his ass is on fire.

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" shouts Luffy as he is pacing swifftly.

"Get your ass up here, Luffy!" ordered Naruto as he starts rubbing his temples. "You're making a scene"

"Piss off, Naruto!" said Luffy as he shouted at the blonde sinner and sat on a rooftop with a huff.

"Whatever" said Naruto as he then pull out his daggers and smirks at Rukia "Shall we?"

Rukia says nothing as she pulls out**_ Zangetsu_** and prepares for battle, Naruto chuckles as he is going to enjoy this.

"Gnarl, you know what to do." said Naruto

"Of course" said Gnarl as he then clap his clawed hands and slams them on the roof, "Lacayos, I summon thee"

The Lacayos Marrones starts appearing from small portals with flames around the edges opens around the area. Rukia and Orihime look around as those brown imp-like creatures known as the Lacayos Marrones surround them.

"All righty then" said Naruto twirling his daggers with his index fingers "Shall we do this?"

"Is this some kind of game to you?" asked Rukia angrily "You destroyed Ichigo's home, put the streets aflame and now you're causing chaos in Karakura!"

"Hmm…yep" said Naruto smiling at Rukia and caused her and Orihime to charge and clash blades at him.

"You bastard!" shouted Rukia angrily at Naruto, who is grinning at her.

CLANG!

Rukia slams the blade at Naruto and Naruto blocks them with his daggers; the daggers are coated in a dark purple aura that helps prevent **_Zangetsu_** from slicing it through like a hot knife through butter. Naruto smirks at Rukia and this pisses her off as she keeps slamming **_Zangetsu_** at him but fails as he keeps blocking it with his daggers.

Then suddenly Rukia felt something coming towards her and jumps sideways to avoid it, Rukia dodged it and reveal to be another Naruto; Rukia widen her eyes with shock and confusion as she saw the second Naruto.

"Damn, you already noticed my **_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_** groaned Naruto as he dispels the said clone into smoke. "But I must say your reflexes are amazing"

"I am a Soul Reaper, I can't drop my guard" said Rukia

"Good, otherwise you would die instantly." said Naruto while thinking, _"And Lord Ichigo will punish me severely if I let that happen…"_ "But I must know. How did you find and obtain **_Zangetsu_**?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Rukia

"Like I said, you have to defeat me to get the answers." reminded Naruto as he performs a hand sign and shouts out **_"Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**

In a puff of smoke, 5 clones of Naruto appear and pose in a battle stance, the clones surrounds Rukia and she gets ready for the worst.

Orihime

Orihime is dodging the Lacayos Marrones and hacking them into pieces with her **_Tsubaki_**, she repels a group of them with **_Santen Kesshun_**, but despite that more Lacayos Marrones approach and starts to slowly shatter the barrier. Orihime grits her teeth as she tries to keep her **_Santen Kesshun_** active but her effects went in vain when the Lacayos Marrones shatters the barrier.

"Damn it" said Orihime as she starts hacking and slashing the Lacayos Marrones with her **_Tsubaki_**, each one by one gets hacked into pieces while Gnarl watches from a safe distance, Orihime noticed this and shouts at him. "Why won't you fight instead of summoning those demons after me?"

"I'm not the kind of Lacayo that has a lust for violence" said Gnarl as he shrugs his shoulders. "And what is more fun than just using someone else to do the fighting for you? That is why our master has summoned us to cause chaos in the world of the living"

"Why, is he too cowardly to do it himself?" asked Orihime

"I'd advise you not to insult Baron Negro" said Gnarl angrily as he snap his clawed fingers to summon more Lacayos Marrones "It's not that he doesn't want to do it. More like can't"

"Can't?" repeated a confused Orihime "What do you mean?"

"If you require the information, you need to win it first." reminded Gnarl "If you can defeat us, all will be revealed…including the status of Ichigo's condition in Hell"

Orihime widened her eyes with fear and worry over the certain orange haired teenager, has known what Hell is like though human instinct and intuition and the thought of Ichigo screaming in pain and torment terrified and haunts her.

"Tell me, tell me Ichigo-kun isn't suffering" said Orihime "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

Gnarl smirks evilly and chuckles.

"Oh the hatred, the negative energy flowing through you" said Gnarl "such beautiful aura of **_Mal_** flows around you"

"**_Mal?"_** asked Orihime.

_"Oh yes, she is reeking with **Mal." **_thought Gnarl "_The thought of Lord Ichigo's banishment to Hell must've affected her once pure heart with hatred of the Soul Society. Along with his friends…"_

Gnarl then commands the Lacayos Marrones to attack Orihime and observes the battles between Ichigo's friends and the Sinners.

_"The raven haired Soul Reaper must've despised the Soul Society for betraying Ichigo and I can tell she is reeking with **Mal**, but I'm not sure about the Quincy…"_

Uryu

Flames surround Uryu and he could not sense or see his opponent anywhere. He can hear mock laughter from the sinner and he is losing patience.

"Show yourself, you can't hide in the flames." said Uryu

"You're mistaken, Quincy" replied Ace as he rises up from the flames "I am the flames"

Uryu fired an arrow at Ace but it went through him, Ace laughed as he then throws a fireball at him.

"Ha ha ha! Don't you understand, Quincy?" asked Ace "I am the flames around you…"

Uryu just fired another arrow at Ace but missed as Ace appears on the other side of the battlefield.

"Wherever the flames burn, I can go there willingly" continued Ace as he dodged another arrow and appear at the other side where the flames burn. "You're not dealing with an average sinner; I don't just manipulate flames… I am them"

"How is that possible?" asked Uryu "Are you telling me that you're actually the flames themselves?"

"Yep" replied Ace

"How is that possible?" asked Uryu

"Ah, ah, ah, sorry I can't tell you." said Ace as he wags his finger at Uryu "You must earn that information from me, but I'll show you something totally amazing"

Ace then gets completely engulfs into flames and starts to grow twice his average size. Uryu looks up with shock as he now sees a huge flaming giant made of fire.

"**HA HA HA! What do you think?" **asked Ace in his flaming giant form **"I learned that technique during many centuries in Hell, time to turn you into cinders, Quincy"**

Ace raises his flaming fists in the air and slams it at Uryu, luckily Uryu has his speed on his side and dodged it without getting his clothes singed. Uryu pulls out his bow and fires many arrows at the flaming behemoth, this doesn't hurt Ace but it starts to piss him off.

"**Give it up, Quincy"** said Ace as he raised his foot into the air and stomps it hard into the ground. **"You can't defeat me with your petty arrows made of Reishi, I know every technique you have under your sleeve"**

"You sure about that?" muttered Uryu as he vanished before Ace's eyes and appeared above him with his bow and arrow ready to fire.

"**Don't you ever give up?" **asked Ace

"Sorry, blame my Quincy pride" said Uryu as he then fires his arrow but he missed Ace.

"**Ha! You missed!" **shouted Ace

"No I didn't" said Uryu as the arrow goes through the ground and water spouts out from the ground. "You failed to realize that we're in a city and in the city we have networks of water pipes"

"**DAMN IT!" **shouted Ace as the water is putting the flames out and causes him to revert back to his normal state. "Damn it, you cunning bastard"

"I realized that I can't fight fire unless I use water" said Uryu as he then aims his bow and arrow at Ace. "Now to claim my prize, tell me everything I want to know"

Ace growls as he is at the brink of defeat, then he hears hissing and caught the scent of leaking gas in their air, he then smirks as he slams his hands in the ground and pulled out a leaking gas pipe.

"On the contrary, round two has just begun" said Ace as he then created a spark from his finger and ignites the gas.

BOOM!

Uryu was flown back from the explosion and crashed into a house wall, the explosion caused a major combustion in the area and Ace is in flames again.

"Ha ha ha! Don't underestimate me, Quincy" said Ace "Some elements are against me like water and sand but there are other elements that are with me like gas, oil and air we breathe in"

"Damn it!" growled Uryu in pain as he broke a few ribs from the impact of gas leak explosion.

"But I must applaud you for your first attempt of defeating me" said Ace as his hands are in flames and ready to attack "You're not just quick but smart as well, hell Ichigo would be proud that you still have some fight left in you"

"What?" asked Uryu as he heard Ichigo's name from the sinner. "What do you know about Ichigo?"

"We know about Ichigo way before he became a Soul Reaper and before he knew about his lineage." said Ace

"Well if you know about Ichigo" said Uryu as he aims his bow and arrow at Ace "Then tell me"

Ace chuckles when he heard that, then he starts to laugh, Uryu is getting angry at Ace laughing at his question that he then shouts at him. "STOP IT! WHAT IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?"

"Oh I'll tell you" said Ace as he turns away "But not today"

After that a portal suddenly appears behind Ace and a cloaked Sinner whispers something in his ear.

"Baron Negro is aborting the mission" whispered the cloaked Sinner

"I see" said Ace as he nods at the cloaked sinner "Very well"

Ace then heads for the portal; Uryu then pulls out his bow and arrow and aims at Ace and the cloaked.

"Hold on, you haven't told me anything" said Uryu "What's do know about Ichigo?"

"Oh will you shut up about Ichigo" said Ace getting irritated at Uryu's whining. "Ichigo this, Ichigo that. Is that all you think about?"

"Ichigo is my friend, I demand to know of his condition" said Uryu

"You demand nothing" said Ace as he enters the portal with the cloaked sinner

"Wait" said Uryu as he fires his bow and arrow at Ace but the Cloaked Sinner stopped the attack by blasting a Reishi bullet from his finger. "Huh?"

"Calm down" said the cloaked sinner with his smoking finger when he blasted energy shot from. "All you need to know is that Ichigo's fine in our care. He is just resting from his short-term imprisonment. But that is all we can tell you at the moment"

"So shut up and be patient." continued Ace before the portal starts to close "Adios"

After that the portal closes, Uryu sighed as something is not right about this…but at least he knows that Ichigo is alright.

Rukia:

CLANG!

Naruto and Rukia cross blades once again, Rukia growls as she pushes Naruto off and charges at him.

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Rukia as she swung **_Zangetsu_** vertically at Naruto and sliced him.

POOF!

"Damn it" said Rukia as she hit another shadow clone

"Nice swordsmanship, Rukia" applauded Naruto as he is at another rooftop. "Since when do you know how to master the **_Zangetsu_** so professionally?"

"I watched Ichigo in battle many times" said Rukia "I memorized every stance, technique and footwork"

"Wow, I'm impressed" said Naruto "So what will happen it I do…this?"

Naruto tosses a few daggers at Rukia, she dodges them but suddenly Naruto appears where one of the daggers is and strikes her.

CLANG!

"Nice reflexes" said Naruto until he vanishes in a flash

CLANG!

Rukia blocked the other surprise attack from Naruto until he vanishes again and reappears in a different position where one of his daggers are.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

Rukia keeps blocking the attacks and Naruto chuckles at this as he is enjoying the fight.

"That's right, don't stop" said Naruto as he keeps vanishing and reappearing in random places where he toss the daggers near her. "HA HA HA!"

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

Rukia keeps blocking Naruto's attacks but she couldn't make any time to make a counterattack as Naruto is not giving her time to perform any.

CLANG!

Rukia blocked Naruto's attack but this time she has a chance to make a counter attack; she pushed him back and shouts out.

"**_GETSUGA TENSHO!"_**

She slashes vertically and unleashed a black wave of spirit energy from the blade, the wave heads for Naruto but he doesn't just stand there. He channels his energy into his palm to form a blue orb. As the black wave of energy approaches closer to him he plunges the orb into it and yells out.

"**_RASENGAN!"_**

BOOM!

The impact of the two colliding attacks caused a massive explosion that destroyed many houses in the city of Karakura. Rukia and Naruto jumped back when the explosion came but their clothes were singed from the impact. Rukia crouches when she landed onto a rooftop while Naruto did a crashing roll onto the other side and cursed angrily in pain.

"God…dammit" groaned Naruto as he stops rolling when he plunged his dagger onto the rooftop to stop the rolling. He gets up onto his feet and stares at Rukia with confusion. "How the bloody hell did you learn that technique?"

"I didn't" replied Rukia "It just happened"

"So it was a fluke" said Naruto smirking at Rukia "But miracles don't work twice"

Naruto's arm then flows spiritual energy and aims it at Rukia. Rukia then noticed that Naruto is absorbing the black spirit energy from everywhere including herself.

"This is one of ultimate attacks we Sinners use when we join allegiance to Baron Negro" said Naruto until he was stopped when a masked Sinner pushed his arm down. Naruto turns to the masked Sinner and scowls at him.

"What do you want?" growled Naruto

"Baron Negro has aborted the mission" responded the Masked Sinner "Return immediately"

"Hmph, whatever" said Naruto as he pushes the Sinner's arm away and turns away as a portal opens for him and the Masked Sinner to enter into.

Rukia saw this as her chance to strike until the Masked Sinner turns to Rukia.

"Sheathe your sword and halt, Rukia" said the Sinner as his eyes glow purple with a strange, bird-like insignia in them.

Rukia gazed into the Sinner's eyes and she has a strange feeling that she must obey his command. She placed **_Zangetsu_** on her back and stands there while Naruto and the Sinner enters the portal and closed behind them. After a few minutes, Rukia came to her senses and growls as she just let Naruto and that Sinner escape.

"Damn it" said Rukia until she sees Luffy snoring on the rooftops and was woken up by a green haired Sinner wielding 3 swords strapped on his waist.

"Wake up, Luffy" said the Green Haired sinner as he kicked Luffy slightly to wake him up

"Huh, what is it?" yawned Luffy when he sees the Sinner "What is it, Zoro?"

"The Baron has aborted the mission, we have another one" said the Sinner known as Zoro

"Already?" asked Luffy "Alright, I'm coming"

"I told Gnarl and he already left" said Zoro until he dodged a surprise attack from Orihime and blocked her attack with one of his swords. "So get your ass up"

"Alright already" said Luffy as he gets up and pumps his arms swiftly until they turn pink and steaming. "Move a side, Zoro"

"Alright" said Zoro as he pushes Orihime away and Luffy performed an attack that's invisible to the naked eye. Orihime was hit by it and went flying to a tall building.

"Orihime!" shouted Rukia as she then dash to save her from crashing into a tall building near this area.

"Oh man, Sanji's gonna kick my ass when he hears about this" groaned Luffy as he rubbed the back of his head with annoyance.

"Like I care what the perv thinks" said Zoro as he uses his sword to open up a portal for him and Luffy to enter in. "Come on"

"Alright" replied Luffy lazily as he enters the portal with Zoro "And I still didn't get to fight that big guy that hangs around with Ichigo"

"You'll get your chance" said Zoro

After that, the portal closed behind them and entered back into the netherworld. Meanwhile Rukia uses her **_Shunpo _**to catch up with Orihime before she gets killed from the impact of the building; and with just a few feet away from the building Rukia caught up to Orihime and broke the impact with her own body to save Orihime.

CRASH!

Rukia grunts in pain as the impact was incredibly painful to her but Orihime is safe but unconscious from the attack from Luffy. And to make matters worse the Sinners escaped and returned the netherworld and all of her questions unanswered.

Netherworld Tower:

Luffy, Ace, Gnarl and Naruto returns to the tower along with Zoro and the 2 Masked Sinners that removed their masks and cloaks to reveal their true identity.

The first Sinner that was with Ace is a teenage boy with gelled back black hair and dark brown eyes. This boy was lean but muscular as he is skilled in martial arts. The second Sinner is a boy in his late teens with dark brown hair and violet eyes, those two are Yusuke Urameshi a former Spirit Law Enforcer that was disbanded and imprisoned for being a descendant of a devil. And Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th and last emperor of the now fallen Britannian Empire when he was assassinated by his friend and fellow knight because he became power hungry and tried to destroy the world to start a new one.

The Sinners then bow to their leader Baron Negro Ichigo Kurosaki sitting on his throne of the Netherworld Tower.

"Baron, why have you called for us?" said Naruto

"I have another mission for you" said Ichigo as he then summons the Torre Corazón to reveal a battle at Naruki City; a battle between a group of humans with strange powers and a group with swords and Hollow masks. "It seems that the Visoreds are at war against the group called 'Xcution' and Chad has joined that group."

"So that's where he was!" said Luffy "Damn, now I can't fight him…"

"Oh give it a rest, Luffy!" shouted Naruto "So you didn't get to fight. So what?"

"You get to fight a Soul Reaper, Ace fought a Quincy and Gnarl here summoned the Lacayos to dispose of that girl with the huge…" Complained Luffy.

"Finish that sentence Luffy and I'll kick you down into deep abyss" said Ichigo as he slam his fists hard onto the throne that the entire Tower quaked.

"Er sorry" said Luffy sheepishly

"And speaking of that" said Ichigo as he then turns to Ace "Was it really necessary to tease Uryu?"

"Hey, I'm a Sinner choking on **_Mal_** all day" said Ace shrugging his shoulders "It's not my fault that I'm evil"

"Well you do have a point" said Ichigo as looks at the gauntlet in his hand as it absorbs the black spiritual energy known as **_Mal_**. "Being in this place does change us, anyway back to business. Naruto, you will return to the land of the living with Luffy…"

"Oh come on, do I have to be with HIM?" shouted Naruto as he points at Luffy and caused him to growl angrily

"I would die than be with a ninja" said Luffy with a pout on his face.

"You are dead, you BAKA!" shouted Naruto

"Who are you calling a baka, you baka" said Luffy as he growls at Naruto

"You are" said Naruto "and I bet your entire crew agrees with me"

"He does have a point" said Zoro

"Shut up, Zoro!" yelled Luffy with disgust.

"ENOUGH!" shouts Ichigo as he slams his fists and caused the tower to quake again. "I don't care about your opinions. Stop arguing like incompetent fools and pay attention."

"Yes sir" said Naruto and Luffy mumbling.

"But don't worry, Naruto there is another who will team up" said Ichigo as he snap his fingers to summon two more Sinners. The first sinner has silver hair, red eyes and sharp teeth in an insane grin. The other has long silver hair golden eyes with silt pupils and dog ears on top of his head "Soul Eater and Inuyasha will assist you"

"Yo" said the silver haired Sinner named Soul Eater

"Yo" said Naruto as he bump fists with Soul Eater "So did you become a true Zanpakuto yet?"

"Unfortunately no." said Soul Eater sighing with annoyance "It's hard to find a soul of a witch of being with strong spirit energy around"

"Don't worry, Soul Eater" said Ichigo "you'll become a true Zanpakuto…Naruto's Zanpakuto"

"Huh?" said Naruto and Soul Eater with confusion

"Tell me, how many Hollow you consumed?" said Ichigo

"ninety-nine" said Soul Eater

"And you need one soul of a strong spiritual entity" said Ichigo "Well you'll find one in Naruki City"

"Really?" asked Soul Eater smiling insanely

"Baron, what is the meaning of this?" said Naruto

"I'll tell you later" said Ichigo as he then snaps his fingers.

Naruto, Luffy, Inuyasha, and Soul Eater vanish when the Torre Corazón zaps them back into the land of the living. Ichigo then relaxes and starts thinking. "_If Edward Elric is correct, then it is possible to forge our own Zanpakuto _T_he first step is teaming up the weapon with its wielder. Naruto and Soul Eater will be our first experiment…"_

Karakura: Kurosaki Clinic Ruins:

Rukia waited for Orihime to regain consciousness and watches the clinic burning from the explosion caused by the Sinners from Hell. Uryu just left the ruins as he has no interest and heads home now that things have calmed down. Orihime regains consciousness and sees Rukia looking at the clinic. She sat up and watches the clinic burn until the fire engines arrive to put the fire out.

"Rukia…I'm sorry for my previous actions" said Orihime

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Orihime" said Rukia "You have the right to blame me for Ichigo's banishment, and you can hate me if you want"

Orihime sighs as she looks away and watches the fire fighters extinguish the clinic.

"No, Ichigo-kun wouldn't want me to blame or hate you" said Orihime shaking her head and turns to Rukia and smiles at her. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be friends"

Rukia smiles back at Orihime, their friendship starts to rekindle, they stayed at the rooftops for a while until they decided to leave before someone will see them and question the explosion caused by the Sinners from Hell.

"Come on, let's go to Urahara's place" said

Urahara Shoten

Rukia and Orihime arrived at the small shop owned by Kisuke; Rukia sees Yuzu and Karin cleaning the shelves and floor as the shop is about to close. Kisuke was kind enough to give Ichigo's sisters a place to stay along with a part-time job with reasonable pay while they go to school.

"Hello Rukia" said Yuzu as she saw Rukia and Orihime "And hello Orihime"

"Hi Yuzu-chan" said Orihime sweet fully at Ichigo's little sister

"Good evening, Miss Inoue" Kisuke Urahara said cheerfully when he approaches with his paper fan near his face. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Kisuke, I have something important to say…and I don't want to say it in front of Yuzu and Karin"

"I understand" said Kisuke "Yuzu, Karin, could you go help Jinta and Ururu at the storage"

"Hai" said the Kurosaki sister and exits to the back to give Rukia, Orihime and Kisuke some privacy.

"So what's the matter?" asked Kisuke.

"The Kurosaki Clinic was destroyed" said Rukia

"So he made his first move then…" said Kisuke in a serious tone and put his fan away.

"You knew?" asked Rukia with surprise

"Hai" replied Kisuke as he sat down in a meditated position "I sensed the dark Spiritual Pressure from that location."

"Then why didn't you come to assist us?" asked Rukia

"Because I don't want to get involved in a conflict between the Soul Society and Baron Negro" said Kisuke "And I advise that you don't get involved to"

"Why is that?" asked Rukia

"Because nothing good will come from it" said Kisuke

"I don't care" said Rukia as she pulls out **_Zangetsu _**and places it on the floor "I must avenge Ichigo"

"Rukia" said Kisuke "Please don't do this"

"I don't want to hear your protests, Urahara" said Rukia as she picks up **_Zangetsu _**and leaves the shop with Orihime. "I will avenge Ichigo if it's the last thing I do"

Kisuke sighs as he watches Rukia leave the shop. Renji overheard the conversation as he enters the room.

"Should we stop her?" said Renji

"No" said Kisuke shaking his head "It's her choice to get involved in the conflict. But we must stop this madness before more innocent lives are lost"

Renji nods at this, ever since Kisuke explained to everyone about Ichigo's mother Masaki for being Baronesa Negra, things become complicated for them. And no doubt that Ichigo would follow his mother's footsteps for become the next Baron Negro.

"So what now?" said Renji

"We do nothing" said Kisuke "We don't want to make things worse than it is"

Somewhere in Karakura

Rukia and Orihime are walking through the streets at night, despite the dangers at night the two girls can defend themselves. They reached the river where Ichigo was killed by Byakuya and was sent to Hell at the very spot. The two girls stare at the very spot and prayed that Ichigo will be alright, even though he is imprisoned in Hell.

"Rukia…do you want to stay in my place for a while" asked Orihime "I really don't mind"

"You sure?" said Rukia to Orihime

"Uh huh" said Orihime nodding at Rukia, her eyes has that familiar shine in them which made Rukia smile as she does miss them ever since Ichigo died a couple of days ago. "Ichigo-kun would want us to stop being friends and blaming each other. It would break his heart if our friendship would shatter"

"Thank you" said Rukia kindly at her human friend. "I would like that, it would give me some space to clear my head after what happened"

"Okay" said Orihime as she stood up instantly and pulled Rukia up from the ground. "It's getting late and we don't want to miss class tomorrow morning"

Rukia made a surprised expression at Orihime as she just returned back to her normal self but she smiled happily as she is glad that Orihime is herself again.

While the two girls leave the river, they didn't notice that a fiery portal opened up under the bridge. Naruto, Luffy, Inuyasha and Soul Eater exited the portal and are wearing casual clothes instead of the Sinner Garnments they wore before.

"Damn that Elric" grumbled Luffy as he wears a red shirt and jean along with his old straw hat "Why do we have to wear this bloody **_Marionetas de Sangre _**he developed for us?"

"Quit complaining" said Naruto as he is wearing black pants and a dark orange jacket along with a black headband. "It's the Baron's orders, you guys prepared?"

"Si" said Inuyasha as he wears red baggy pants, red jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. Also a bandana over his head to hide his dog ears since Edward Elric didn't make Inuyasha's **_Marionetas de Sangre _**human.

"Yep" said Soul Eater causally when he put his hands in his pockets. He is wearing a black and yellow jacket zipped up and red pants. On his forehead is his old headband with a blue sticker saying "SOUL" and a badge of lips with sharp teeth and letters of "E.A.T" around. "So what now"

"We find a place to crash in and wait for further orders" said Naruto as he pulls out a suitcase full of Yen "This will keep us going for a few months…if Luffy controls his gluttony"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luffy

"I said we can't spending all of this cash on meat" said Naruto "We need to be wise with our money."

"Have you been hanging around with Nami?" asked Luffy

"No but she is wise with her cash…despite her greedy personality" said Naruto and mutters at the rest of the sentence.

"So where do we live?" said Soul lazily as he yawned to show his sharp teeth.

"There must be some vacant apartments somewhere" said Naruto as he then walks away from the river and heads up to the pathway. Luffy, Inuyasha and Luffy follow the blonde sinner and search for a place to make their base of operations.

**Cliffhanger**


End file.
